


Kinktober 2018

by roarafternightfall (legendaryroar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish (ish?), Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-con due to tentacles, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Spitroasting, Suspension, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Uniforms, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Werewolf Sex, ass worship, eh I dunno Hunk is biting and sucking Lance's toes and he's super into it okay?, i guess, intoxicating come (literally), mentions of consensual somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/roarafternightfall
Summary: Kinktober 2018Day 26: Laughter/Smiles with Lance/ShiroDay 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Up against a wall with Matt/Shiro and LanceDay 28: Humiliation + Edgeplay with Keith/VariousDay 29: Glory Hole + Prostitution with Keith/anonymousDay 30: Swallowing with Keith/KolivanDay 31: Werewolf + knotting with Keith/Werewolf!Shiro(See chapter 1 index for previous day summaries)





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> All the works I will do for Kinktober 2018 will be collected here, Chapter 1 will be an index.
> 
> Most works will be very short (drabbles really) and the ships and kinks will vary, keep an eye on the tags as they will be added to as I go, I'm not planning that far ahead so I don't know what I'm doing for each day until I look at the list and pick something.
> 
> Because they're just short drabbles I can't always establish the time setting well, but all characters depicted are over 18.

Kinktober 2018  
(bracketed content is from a different day or not on the list)  
  
Day 1: **Masks** (+ anonymous sex) with Keith/Anonymous BOM (589 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37740353#workskin))

Day 2: **Ass worship** with Keith/Shiro (354 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37757747))

Day 3: **Knifeplay** with James/Keith (746 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37792394))

Day 4: **Spitroasting** with Hunk/Keith/Lance (434 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37818608))

Day 5: **Feet** with Hunk/Lance (1,094 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37868240))

Day 6: **Cock worship** with Lance/Lotor (464 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37930796))

Day 7: **Bodyswap** with Hunk/Lance (966 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37931219))

Day 8: **Prostitution/Sex Work** with James/Keith (1,119 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37972547))

Day 9: **Lingerie** with Keith/Shiro + a little bit Lance (555 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37992749))

Day 10: **Waxplay** with Matt/Shiro (284 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38013230))

Day 11: **Object insertion** (+ orgasm delay/denial) with Keith/Shiro (547 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38040533))

Day 12: **Rimming + Costume** with Matt/Shiro (839 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38066078))

Day 13: **Gags** with Hunk/Keith (400 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38090510))

Day 14: **Tentacles (non-con)** (+ aphrodisiacs) with Keith (1,972 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38128724))

Day 15: **Intercrural Sex** (+ Sleepy sex) with Matt/Shiro (502 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38156879))

Day 16: **Sixty-nine** (+ face sitting) with Keith/Matt (1,741 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38179034))

Day 17:  **Masturbation** (+ voyeurism) with Lance, Hunk and Keith (and Heith) (1,288 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38203385))

Day 18: **Fucking Machine** (+ bondage + d/s elements) with Matt/Shiro (615 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38226914))

Day 19: **Cock-warming** with James/Keith/Shiro (740 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38251007))

Day 20: **Hot-dogging** (+ mentions of consensual somnophilia) with Hunk/Matt (930 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38277188))

Day 21: **Suspension** (+ a bit of d/s + humiliation(? maybe)) with Keith/Matt/Shiro (1,341 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38309243))

Day 22: **Hand-Job** with Adam/Shiro (465 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38339063))

Day 23: **Size difference** (+ mirror) with Shiro/Ulaz (716 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38365907))

Day 24: **Shower/Bath** (+ semi-public) with Hunk/Shiro (451 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38389277))

Day 25: **Olfactophilia (scent)** with Kolivan/Shiro (573 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38415518))

Day 26: **Laughter/Smiles** with Lance/Shiro (984 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38604248))

Day 27: **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Up against a wall** with Lance/Matt/Shiro (587 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38604353))

Day 28: **Humilation** (+ Edgeplay) with Keith/Various(Lance, Shiro, James, Matt) (1,332 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38604494))

Day 29: **Glory Hole** (+ Prostitution/Sex work) with Keith/Stranger (1,046 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38604629))

Day 30: **Swallowing** with Keith/Kolivan (964 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38604755))

Day 31: **Werewolf and knotting** with Keith/Shiro (had to have a monster fuck in here somewhere for Halloween...right?) (1,111 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/38605085))


	2. Masks with Keith/Anonymous BOM

Keith makes a low, whining sound as strong hands grip him and flip him over. His ass clenches around nothing as one of his ankles is grabbed and hoisted over a high shoulder, lifting his ass off the bed. He lifts it higher still as that cock presses in again, moaning and gripping the sheets.

A familiar mask stares down at him, eyes bright. He stares so long his eyes water, but he can’t look away. Each thrust forces a grunt or a groan out of him, he can’t hold them back. He’s stretched so wide, stuffed so full, each thrust brushes his prostate and sends bolts of pleasure through him. The bumps along the length of the cock inside him enhance the sensation, they catch and rub on his rim with each thrust.

He doesn’t know who is fucking him. It could be any of the Blades. The body is very Galra, though the cock is a little different that the ones he’s had before. The cold, empty mask hovers over him, and Keith shivers and can’t look away. He pushes up through his free foot on the bed, lifting his ass so each thrust goes deep and hard.

It could be anyone fucking him.

Short claws bite at his hips, but many of the Blades have their claws filed down. Probably for this. It had taken a while for Keith to notice how they all fucked each other indiscriminately and without jealousy. They’d tried to keep it from him, sensitive to the lack of knowledge they had about human attitudes towards sex.

But they’d agreed to his request for masks easily once he’d decided to join them.

They could all die any day, he could die on any mission. Why resist? Why deny himself feeling moments of pleasure where he could? Because they were alien? He was too.

He can’t even remember why he first wanted them masked. Maybe to avoid awkwardness on missions. It’s loo long ago now. It’s different now.

Now it fills him with a thrill, sends his blood rushing south the moment a masked Blade comes knocking on the door to his quarters.

It could be anyone under that mask. A familiar face, an unknown face. A thick, larger than human cock with alien bumps along its length is stretching him open and driving him to madness, and it could be anyone.

Something about it makes him shiver and offer himself up. The mask still stares down at him as he lifts his ass to be fucked. Arches his back and fists the sheets.

Anyone could be fucking him. He might have had this one before. It could be the first time. It could be one who reports to the Paladins when he is too busy too. They all know who they are fucking, but he never knows who’s fucking him and it makes him ache. It makes him arch his back and moan freely. Makes him rock his hips up to meet each thrust, shamelessly chasing pleasure without thought.

He can’t wait to be out there among the crowd of them again. Wondering always who looks at him and remembers him this way. Who aches to lay their hands on him again as he unknowingly passes them by. Unknowingly talks to them with a normal tone when they’ve heard him cry out and beg.

Eyes wide open, he stares at the blank, familiar mask and comes, body shaking and moans spilling free.

The blank mask stares back, and it could be anyone.


	3. Ass worship with Keith/Shiro

Shiro shifts, removing his face from the pillow and turning his head to the side to peer over his shoulder. The feather-light kisses still make his cheeks burn, but his cock is aching between his body and the bed.

Keith smooths his hands over Shiro’s ass as he kisses it, gentle and light. It sends shivers up Shiro’s spine, but his breathing is fast.

And Keith won’t stop talking.

“...and your flight suit, don’t even get me started,” he’s saying, odd pauses between groups of words as he presses more kisses over the cheeks of Shiro’s ass. “I can’t think straight. When you turned to talk to someone yesterday during manoeuvres, I almost crashed into Hunk. I should put you on audio only, really.”

It feels like there’s a hot cloud around Shiro’s face as Keith squeezes his ass lightly.

“That flight suit should be illegal, the way it hugs your ass,” Keith says, gripping Shiro’s ass cheeks and spreading them. “All I can think about is getting my hands on you. Working you open and getting a part of me inside you.”

Shivers rush up Shiro’s spine again as his breath catches. He’s exposed to Keith’s hungry gaze and his cock throbs as Keith lowers his face, his breath warm against Shiro’s skin.

“I could spend all day looking at you,” he says. “Looking at your ass. How do you want it? Mouth? Fingers? Cock?”

Shiro turns and presses his face to the pillow again as Keith looks up. He mutters his answer into the pillow as his face burns and his cock aches.

Keith laughs softly and Shiro shivers as the warmth of his breath gusts softly over his ass. “I didn’t catch that,” he says lightly. “Please, tell me what you want me to do with this perfect ass of yours. You know I’ll do anything.”

Shiro sucks in a mouthful of pillow and has to turn his head to the side again. “Everything,” he repeats softly. “All of it. I want...I want all of it.”

Keith hums and dips down again, his lips brushing lightly over his skin. “Perfect answer.”


	4. Knifeplay with James/Keith

The soft sound of tearing fabric can’t hide the hitch in James’ breathing. He bites his lip too late. Keith grins down at him and slides the knife higher. James’ flight suit is becoming a ragged, tattered thing. He can’t bring himself to care.

Keith pulls back and reaches down, grabbing some of the suit and tearing it away with his hands until James is finally naked. It goes easily, cut in so many places. James can see the flush on his chest as it’s made bare. Lower down, he can see how futile it will be to deny he’s aroused by this. He’s already so hard he’s leaking.

The sharp tip of the knife touches his skin of his shoulder and he tenses. There’s a background wariness that won’t go away, but mostly there’s heat. It courses through him as Keith slowly moves the knife. It’s a scratching slide, not enough to cut him, but he knows how sharp Keith keeps his knives. If he breathes too deeply he’ll be cut. 

So he holds his breath as Keith trails the tip from his collarbone down. The soft scratch of the blade nears a nipple and he tenses, wondering, waiting. His cock twitches, and if he noticed, Keith surely did too.

The cool flat of the blade presses against his nipple and he breathes in fast, ragged breaths while the sharp edge isn’t on him.

“You still doing okay?” Keith asks leaning down and following the path of the knife with his tongue.

“Yeah,” James says, closing his eyes as his voice turns to a moan.

Keith moves the knife, lets the edge scrape him lightly as he replaces it with his mouth, swirling his tongue around his nipple and then biting gently.

James pushes into it and doesn’t care that he can feel the knife on his skin again, even though he shivers somewhere between arousal and wariness. Keith’s hand shifts down and James bucks into it. The knife bites near his ribs, but rather than hurt, it makes him shudder and thrust into Keith’s hand again, ton between the pleasure of his hand and the prick of the blade.

The tip of the knife moves again. James can barely feel it as it scratches lightly. He breathes in deep and feels it sharper, trailing down towards his hip. It bites a little there and James looks down.

Keith’s still working his cock with one hand and he can’t help but twitch his hips. The knife bites a little more, he can see it pressing against his skin, creating an indent. Is it cutting him? He can’t even tell. He doesn’t even care. The wariness is fading under the pleasure.

He drops his head back and moans, thrusting into Keith’s hand even though it makes the blade sting. It shifts again.

“You’re going to make me cut more than you’ll want if you keep this up,” Keith murmurs.

James ignores him. He can feel the tip of the blade moving from one hip to the other. So low his body twitches and jerks. He shivers as heat floods him.

Just as the blade bites, Keith curses and pulls it away. He lets go of James’ cock too and moves over him, planting a hand either side of his face and staring him down.

“If you can’t behave, we’re not doing this,” he says roughly. “You need to stay still!”

The fires in his veins was stoked too far, and James just grabs his hips and pulls him down until they’re pressed together. Keith curses as James ruts against him, but pushes his head to the side and kisses his neck, sucks the skin there and then bites.

Embarrassingly fast, James cries out and comes between them. Keith doesn’t even wait until he catches his breath, he moves off him and laughs.

“Yeah, using knives in bed is totally weird. Not hot at all, huh?”

James closes his eyes and groans. He should feel ashamed of himself but he’s still too wired. Still coming down from it and catching his breath. That wasn’t anything like what he expected when he’d made that stupid joke about Keith and his knives. He’d followed through out of pride when had Keith turned it around on him, but now...

Keith moves back over him and leans in close until they’re sharing breath. “Want to do it again?” he asks, low and warm.

“Yes,” James moans before he can stop himself.


	5. Spitroasting with Hunk/Keith/Lance

“This was the best idea,” Hunk groans, leaning back and watching through half-lidded eyes.

Keith has taken his mouth off his cock for a breather, mouthing wetly at the sides as he closes his eyes tight and moans. With each of Lance’s thrusts into him, Hunk’s cock slips away from his lips, pressing against his face, smearing pre-come and saliva until he’s a mess.

“Don’t I always have the best ideas?” Lance says, voice breathless, the words interrupted by heavy gasps.

Keith digs his fingers into Hunks thighs and turns with an angry expression. “You’re full of shit! This was my idea!”

Lance just snorts and reaches forward, taking a fistful of Keith’s hair and pushing his head back towards Hunk’s cock. At the same time, he starts fucking him faster.

Hunk’s breath catches as Lance makes Keith rub his cheek along it. Keith just moans and reaches a hand down between his legs.

“I think he’s a little distracted,” Lance says, returning his hand to Keith’s hip. “You might have to help him out.”

Keith groans, letting his head fall for a moment. Hunk reaches down and grips his chin with one hand, the other gripping the base of his own cock. As he tilts Keith’s head up, Keith looks at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth already open, still moaning as his body rocks with Lance’s thrusts.

“You still good?” Hunk asks, bringing the head of his cock to Keith’s mouth, rubbing it along his bottom lip.

Keith grins and then flicks his tongue out, dipping into his slit and licking away the fluid beading there. He catches Hunks gaze and holds it while he laps at the head of his cock.

“He’s good, he’s good,” Lance groans. “Fuck, he’s so good.”

Hunk can’t help but laugh. “I wasn’t asking you.”

Keith snorts, pulling away to look over his shoulder again. Hunk grabs his chin and pulls him back. Keith doesn’t even resist, just bites his lips and closes his eyes on another low sound. His right hand is moving fast between his legs, his left gripping Hunk’s thigh tightly to keep himself balanced with his ass up for Lance.

“You close?” Hunk asks, brushing his hair away from his face a little. Keith nods.

“Fuck, not yet,” Lance moans.

“Just keep fucking me after I come,” Keith says, opening his eyes and looking up at Hunk.

Lance makes a broken, whining sound, and Keith just laughs and moves for Hunk’s cock again. He moans as he takes it into his mouth, and Hunk bites his lip and looks at Lance.

“Best idea”


	6. Feet with Hunk/Lance

“You keep pushing your toes in my face and I’m going to bite them,” Hunk grumbles, swatting Lance’s foot away from his face again.

Lance snickers and puts it right back, wriggling his toes against Hunk’s cheek. “I just showered, they’re clean.” Sleeping top and tail was a stupid idea, and he’s going to make him suffer for it.

Hunk makes an annoyed sound and grabs one. “I warned you.”

“Please, you are not about to put your mouth on my foot,” Lance mocks, turning onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows. He can’t see much in the dark, but he wriggles his toes again just in case Hunk can see them.

The bite comes out of nowhere, a sharp nip to his big toe.

“Ow!” Lance yelps, trying to pull his foot away. Hunk holds on tight and laughs.

“I told you I’d bite you,” he says, and then does it again.

Lance squirms and tries to pull his foot free. It doesn’t really  _ hurt _ , but it feels weird. 

“ You’re biting my  _ foot _ !” he says, using his other foot to try and get leverage to pull free. “That’s gross, man.”

“That’s what you get,” Hunk says, before closing his mouth over his big toe and biting it closer to the base.

Lance can only see a vague outline of what Hunk is doing but he squirms and feels his face burn. His _toe_ is in Hunk’s _mouth_. Shit, he can feel Hunk’s _tongue_ against his toe while his teeth still press at the base.

Hunk just chuckles and slides his mouth off, and Lance finds himself holding his breath as the warm heat of his mouth is replaced by cool air.

Shit. He’s starting to feel a little too warm in that all too telling way.  _ Shit _ .

“Uh, Hunk, buddy, maybe you shouldn’t—”

Lance cuts himself off with a small yelp as Hunk suddenly tugs on his foot. He loses his balance and falls onto his back just as he feels a gentle nip to his ankle. It sends little shockwaves up his leg. Right to his crotch.  _ Shit _ .

“You gonna stop sticking your feet in my face if I stop?” Hunk asks, before returning to his toes.

He closes his mouth over two of the smaller ones and bites them, still far gentler than he could be. Lance’s breath catches in his throat and he squirms and tries to wriggle away.

“Okay, what’s with the non-response?” Hunk asks, releasing his toes from his mouth but not letting go of his ankle. “You’re supposed to freak out and fall off the bed or something.”

Lance closes his eyes tightly in the dark. Shit, shit, shit.

“I’m, uh, more mature than that?”

Hunk snorts, sits up a little, and then pulls on his ankle, dragging him up the bed. Lance yelps and tries to squirm away but it’s too late. Hunk is reaching for him and his hand brushes Lance’s crotch.

A moan slips free before Lance can stop it as Hunk’s hand touches his hardened cock through the sheets and his boxers. Wanting to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment, he covers his face even though Hunk can’t see him in the dark.

“ Oh,” Hunk says quietly. “ _ Oh _ .”

There’s a long silence, and Hunk still hasn’t let go of Lance’s foot. After a few moments, Hunk’s breath gusts over his skin. Lance goes rigid as his lips brush over the arch of his foot. Hunk doesn’t stop there, he kisses the arch of his foot, nips it gently, and then kisses his way to Lance’s toes.

Lance squirms and makes a sound low in his throat. Heat floods his body and he wants to simultaneously pull away to die in the corner, and press his foot against Hunk’s face and stick his toes in his mouth.

But  _ what the fuck _ ? He knows this is a  _ thing _ , he’s certainly seen enough porn to know this is a thing, but that’s not a thing he thought would ever be giving him a boner while he’s  sharing a bed with his best friend.

“Do you want me to bite your toes again?” Hunk asks quietly, his lips brushing against the sole of Lance’s foot with each word.

Lance makes a low sound again, his hands pressed against his face as if that can hide his reaction. He can’t say it. He can’t even...how is this a thing that is happening to him? 

“Lance? You okay? I’m not weirded out. It’s fine. Just tell me if you want me to leave the room or something. Or...I could...”

Another low sound makes it out of Lance’s throat but all he can think about now is everything that Hunk could say next. He uncovers his face and peers over in the dark. He can only see the outline of Hunk, and the outline of his own foot in the air near his face.

“Suck them,” he breathes without thinking.

He slaps his hands back over his mouth, but Hunk just hums as if it’s completely normal. As if _he’s_ into this. And shit, maybe he is. That’s not something Lance ever thought he’d be thinking about, but there it is. Shit. Oh, shit, that’s turning him on.

Wet heat closes over his toes again and his mind goes blank. He moans and presses his hands tighter over his mouth as Hunk  _ sucks _ . His cock throbs and he squirms and reaches down, palming himself through the sheets.

Hunk bites gently again and Lance groans. But then Hunk’s mouth is gone and he’s pulling at the sheets. Lance squirms and doesn’t know what to do, but then Hunk’s hand is on his upper thigh and he’s mumbling ‘ _ yes, yes, yes _ ’  to nothing even as he palms himself through his boxers.

“I’ve got you,” Hunk say, his hand nudging Lance’s away and pressing against his cock through the thin material. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”

Lance squirms and presses his hips up against Hunk’s hand. His face is still burning, he still wants to crawl off and die under a rock from embarrassment, but Hunk just hums and acts like it’s no big deal. His lips brush Lance’s foot again, and then that wet heat surrounds his toes.

There’s no point denying it, his body aches. Each nip and bite and suck Hunk gives his toes makes Lance squirm and moan and thrust against his hand. Face still burning, eyes still shut tight even in the dark, Lance arches his back and gives in to it.


	7. Cock worship with Lance/Lotor

Lance reached down and grabbed a fistful of Lotor’s hair. He tugged sharply, but Lotor did nothing more than reach up and pry his hand away. With a pitiful whine, Lance clawed at the sheets again. His thighs and abdomen were tight as Lotor teased him with his mouth. He could feel it coming, the pleasure building in his groin until he could barely breathe.

And then Lotor released his cock.

The wet heat of Lotor’s mouth was replaced by cool air and Lance sobbed and shivered. “Just let me finish or fuck me!”

There was a low rumble, and then Lance moaned as Lotor rubbed his cheek along the length of his cock. “No, I want you to have me tonight,” Lotor said, pressing open kisses to the shaft of his cock.

“We’re never going to get there if you don’t stop this,” Lance breathed, back arching as Lotor tongued at the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock. His hips jerked and his thighs trembled, but then Lotor licked down to the base again.

“Ugh, not that I don’t enjoy this,” Lance said through loud gasps. “But we’re never going to actually have sex if you keep getting me off with your mouth and hands before we get anywhere!”

Lotor hummed and stroked along his length. “So smooth,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek along Lance’s slick length again.

Lance shivered and pressed his head back against the bed. “It’s not that smooth,” he muttered, though he already knew it was pointless to say. Lotor’s cock was covered in little bumps and ridges, soft, but not smooth. It was probably the same with all Galra.

When they’d first started fooling around, he’d been just as fascinated and obsessive about it as Lotor was about his cock. But enough was enough. Lotor would spend so long touching and kissing and sucking Lance’s cock every time they were alone that Lance came before they could get to anything else.

“Please, just...”

Lotor hummed around his cock, taking him in deep without warning. Lance whined and clawed at the sheets again. Even the tickle of Lotor’s hair over his thighs and stomach couldn’t distract him now. Heat built in his groin, his thighs and abdomen went rigid and started trembling. It was the fourth time he’d come this close, but Lotor didn’t look like he was going to stop even when Lance warned him and thrust into his mouth.

When he finally tipped over that edge, Lotor just made a happy sound, pulling back and lapping the head of Lance’s cock as he came, as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

Lance sank back into the mattress with a groan. Next time, he told himself. Next time they’d get further.


	8. Bodyswap with Hunk/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so weird and tricky to write you have no idea XD hope I pulled it off!

“This is...this is so weird,” Lance said, shivering when his voice came out deeper and huskier than he was used to.

He was looking down at himself, splayed out and writhing. Did he really look like that when Hunk’s fingers were inside him? Or was that Hunk’s reaction and not his own?

“Good weird, or bad weird?” Hunk asked, speaking from Lance’s body and still squirming under him. “Because it’s a bit late for bad weird.”

Lance removed his fingers and shuffled back a little. He reached out and pulled Hunk up until he straddled his lap. It was so easy. Was it really so easy for Hunk to pick him up and move him around like this? Was he really this light? He felt terrified he’d hurt Hunk, even if he would be the one with the bruises tomorrow when this weird spell wore off.

“I know I’m about to fuck you,” he whispered, “but I’m about to fuck _myself_.”

As he gripped the base of his cock,  _Hunk’s_ cock,  and lined it up, he easily held Hunk in his lap with one arm around his waist. Held his own body in his lap, and shit, if he wasn’t so turned on right now that he was almost dizzy, he’d probably be dizzy from figuring it all out in his head.

“Good kind of weird then,” Hunk breathed, and Lance felt weird and shivery all over again to hear Hunk speaking in his voice. Did he _really_ sound like that? “ Glad we’re on the same page then. I’m, uh...really liking the way you just picked me up. Just so you know.”

Lance pressed the head of his cock to Hunk’s rim,  _h_ _is own_ rim, and started easing in. Hunk arched his back and bit his lip. Lance couldn’t look away. Couldn’t wrap his head around seeing his own face, knowing it was really Hunk, but also feeling like he was peeping on himself.

“It was so easy,” he breathed, shifting his other hand to Hunk’s hip as he pressed into him. “You’re so strong, it was like lifting nothing.”

Hunk huffed and reached for Lance’s shoulders, leaning forward and resting his head on one. “I keep telling you that you’re light as a feather, man.”

Lance gripped both his hips tight as he settled, as Hunk relaxed around him. His fingers touched at Hunk’s lower back and even if he was  really  thinking about his own body, it made his breath hitch. Gripping tight, still worried about bruising him,  _his own body_ , but unable to stop himself, he lifted him and pulled him back down.

Hunk moaned and clutched at his shoulders. Lance felt a probably inappropriate surge of heat from the sound of his own voice like that. It was different than when he heard it with his own ears. Even if it was narcissistic to think, he understood better why Hunk was so insistent he never try to hold back any sound. He sounded _hot_.

“I just lifted you, holy shit,” he breathed as he did it again. Lifting Hunk up in his lap and pulling him down again, so they were fucking deep and hard.

Hunk leaned back, his back curving until his torso was almost parallel to the bed,  his hands sliding down to grip Lance’s arms as Lance fucked up into him. Lance knew he could bend that way, but seeing it from this angle,  seeing it from  _Hunk’s perspective_ ,  his mouth went  d ry. Hunk had his eyes closed tight, and Lance wondered if he felt like he was in his own body  if he kept them closed,  o r i f he could feel that he wasn’t.

Closing his own eyes, he moaned as he realised it wasn’t obvious at all. If he didn’t know he was in Hunk’s body, didn’t know he was holding and fucking his own body, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Lance, Lance,” Hunk gasped.

“What?” Lance moaned, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him back up to kiss him. 

With his eyes open, he was kissing himself, and it was the weirdest thing.

“Fuck me against a wall,” Hunk said, staring at him through Lance’s eyes. “Please? Pick me up and carry me over and slam me against the wall and just _fuck me_. _Hard._ ”

Lance stopped breathing for a moment and then almost choked on his next inhale. Hunk whined when he lifted him off his lap and let him fall onto the bed. But when Lance got off the bed, Hunk got with the plan and shuffled to the edge.

Picking him up was so easy, and slamming him against the wall too. He’d probably have bruises the next day, once he was back inside his own body, but Hunk was moaning and even if it was Lance’s voice, it was still Hunk.

Lance would do anything for Hunk.

So he fucked him so hard he’d feel it in the morning.

Or rather, Lance would feel it once they switched back.

It was a strange thought, but he as much as he was loving this moment and never wanting to end, as he held Hunk up and fucked him against the wall, he couldn’t wait to wake in his own body in the morning and feel the aftermath. Feel how he had fucked  _himself_ while Hunk was in his body.

“I’m a little too into this,” he moaned into Hunk’s neck.

“Same, love this,” Hunk gasped back, wrapping his legs tight around Lance and digging his nails into his back.

Lance would feel this fuck once he was back in his own body in the morning, but so would Hunk in the scratches on his back.

He really didn’t want this to end, but he also really couldn’t wait for the morning.


	9. Prostitution/Sex work with James/Keith

“Busy night?” James asked as he finished undressing.

Keith flopped onto his back and brought a knee up to his chest, reaching down with slick fingers and pressing them into himself. James’ attention was fixed on where his fingers disappeared into his ass, and Keith took the time to look him over.

Already hard, as expected. 

“Slow,” Keith replied, withdrawing his fingers and relaxing back, dropping his knees open as James stood at the end of the bed. “Had a shower after the last client so I’m all clean for you. How do you want me?”

When he tossed the condom to him, James caught it and then fumbled and dropped it. Keith couldn’t help but snicker when James’ face turned red as he picked it back up. He was still so easy to fluster. 

When James crawled onto the bed and right up between his legs, Keith closed them a little, squeezing James’ sides as he leaned over and rested his hands on Keith’s ribcage.

“You’re okay?” James asked, looking him over, following the trail of his gaze with his hands. “No one hurt you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Do you have to do this every time?”

“I’m...I’m paying, so...”

Keith wanted to laugh at him, but he could feel James’ cock against his ass and he’d rather get straight to the point. Time was money, after all. Instead, and tilted his head up when James leaned down for a kiss and kissed him back just the way he liked.

Even if he should make this quick and get back out there, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to be with a client he didn’t have to worry with. James was easy. He liked it slow and gentle. He liked to make Keith come more than he cared about his own release. 

Keith liked to imagine that was what it would be like if he could be with someone without money changing hands. James thought he was in love, Keith knew, but he was still paying for sex, so who really knew the truth of it. Either way, James was as close as he’d get to knowing, and that was a weakness that should make him run the other way, but instead he just lay back and let James take what he wanted. What he paid for.

It was still nice to have this time to work and not worry that at any moment things might change. That it might get weird, or rough without negotiation. Or dangerous.

When James shifted and his cock pressed against Keith’s ass again, Keith pushed James back. 

“Transaction first, you know the rules,” he said, as if he didn’t break his own rules with James all the time. “How do you want me?”

James moved away and fetched his pants. He dropped the money into Keith’s bag and Keith debated pulling it back out to count, but he’d be more likely to find too much than not enough. He didn’t want to have that argument again. Every time he lost or compromised he weakened his position and dug himself in deeper.

“The same way I always want you,” James said, awkwardly looking across the room instead of at Keith directly.

Keith glanced over at the clock as James moved up to him on the bed again. When he looked back, Keith found him biting his lip.

Always so bashful when they started, but always coming back for more. It was ridiculous, he sort of wished James would just get over it already. He’d paid for enough sex by now that he shouldn’t keep getting weird about it.

“ Well,  get to it then,” Keith said, resting his hands up under his head. “Time is money.”

James’ face was still red as he lowered it to press kisses along Keith’s soft cock, even though he was the one who always insisted he do this. Keith let his legs fall open and relaxed as James slipped two fingers into him as he kissed and licked and sucked his cock to hardness. He didn’t bother moaning and writhing. James hated it when he faked it, and he was paying for it to be this way after all, so he relaxed and let his breathing quicken naturally, slowly. He let himself clutch at the sheets as heat started to flood him, as James’ fingers started feeling good, started making him want to rock his hips. 

When he was hard and breathing heavily, James shifted and pressed into him slowly, watching him the whole time. Keith stared back and had to force himself not to fake a moan or say something lewd to break the silence. He felt more like a spectacle under James than he did with all the people he put on a show for. 

James didn’t rush and take his pleasure from him as if he was any other hole to fuck, caring only about himself. James went slow, asked if he was okay, cared if he was enjoying it too. Held his gaze as he fucked him gently.

“Okay?” James asked as he gave Keith a moment to settle that they both knew he didn’t need.

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes.  Internally, he scrambled to remember James was paying for this. He was getting paid to spread his legs. That James wanted it slow and soft didn’t matter. That James like d to blow him first didn’t matter. It wasn’t real, and he had to stop losing himself in the fantasy that it could be that way without money.  That it could mean anything at all.

“Peachy,” he muttered. “The clock is ticking.  Get moving. ”

James bit his lip and shook his head. He withdrew slowly, and then thrust in slowly. 

“I...I pay for slow.”

Keith exhaled slowly and gripped the sheets. Every time James reacted less defensively to his sniping, the more Keith knew he was in too deep. James paid to fuck Keith like they were lovers, and Keith was finding it more and more difficult to stay detached from  that fantasy .

James met his gaze and started fucking him slowly,  gently. He reached between them and wrapped a hand around his cock and kept his attention on Keith  when he couldn’t stop himself from gasping softly and pressing his head back against the bed.

Keith bit his lip against a genuine moan as James put a bit more speed and force into his thrusts. It was still so soft compared to Keith’s other clients, but it affected him so much more. James drank it in and looked at him like no one else who fucked him ever did.

Against his better judgement, Keith started getting lost in the fantasy again.


	10. Lingerie with Keith/Shiro

The mission was over, and they were returning to the castle in the Black Lion. Shiro stoically looked ahead out the viewport as if the tearing of his suit in battle hadn’t revealed what it had revealed.

Keith found it hard to stare ahead, his gaze constantly drifting to the side where Shiro stood. Lance was outright staring from his place just behind Shiro.

Much of Shiro’s suit had been torn away by those creatures, the same true for them all, but it wasn’t the cuts and scrapes catching Keith and Lance’s attention. Shiro had already brushed those off as minor and treated them a little through the gaps in his suit.

No, what caught their attention was that a fairly large portion of Shiro’s ass was exposed, and clinging to the tight curve of his ass was a dainty, lacy pair of women’s underwear.

Keith followed the lacy edge from high across Shiro’s ass down to where his thigh met his ass and it disappeared behind a remaining scrap of his suit. His mouth was dry when he looked out the viewport again.

Shiro cleared his throat and crossed his arms, and Keith turned to see Lance moving, pulling back as if he had been leaning closer. A quick glance over his body revealed a growing bulge between his legs, and that didn’t help the heat building in Keith as he was unable to stop himself from looking at Shiro’s ass again.

The lacy fabric seemed to cling so tightly, like a second skin, but didn’t appear stretched. Keith’s fingers itched with the urge to reach out and touch. To slid his fingers under the lacy edge and see how tight they really were. And then maybe test the firmness of Shiro’s ass with a light squeeze.

“Keith, are you drifting to the left on purpose?” Shiro asked.

Keith turned back to the viewport and corrected his drift. Lance excused himself a moment later and disappeared to the cargo hold. Keith seethed with envy as he sat there with a persistent and growing ache in his groin. Knowing that Lance had disappeared to jack off did not help.

And now he couldn’t stop wondering what Shiro’s cock looked like encased in those underwear. Would they even be able to cover it fully, or would it peek out the top, or the side? He could imagine it, imagine getting to his knees to lap at the tip poking out from the top, imagine hooking his fingers under the waistband to pull it down and free Shiro’s cock. Or maybe digging his fingers in and just ripping the lace right off of him.

He wasn’t going to last the whole way back to base without going mad.

“Shiro, would you mind taking about three steps back.” That should put him out of sight.

There was a tense silence, and then, “I’m fine where I am.”

Shiro looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “If you have a problem—” Shiro’s gaze dropped to Keith’s lap “—you deal with it on your end. I’m fine where I am.”

For a long moment, Keith forgot to breathe, then Shiro smirked and looked away and he inhaled sharply.

To his shame, he only waited another moment before reaching down to rub at his cock through his bodysuit.


	11. Waxplay with Matt/Shiro

Shiro bites his lip gently in concentration as he lowers the candle. The next drops of wax will be hotter, and he looks at Matt’s face instead of his body. He still has his eyes closed, and his brows furrow together, but he makes a breathless, gasping sound when the wax touches him. He shifts under him, and Shiro turns his attention back to the candle.

A few more drops down his sternum and Matt twists and thrusts his hips up. His cock brushes along the cleft of Shiro’s ass, and he can’t help but reach behind himself with his free hand and hold it to him. Matt groans as more wax drips on his chest, and thrusts again. His cock slips between Shiro’s ass cheeks, still slick from when Matt fingered him before.

“Hotter,” Matt gasps, covering his face with one hand and gripping Shiro’s thigh with the other. He still thrusts up, grinding his cock between Shiro’s ass cheeks

Shiro’s tempted to guide him in, but even if Matt has played with wax before, Shiro hasn’t, and he doesn’t want to lose control because he’s distracted by a cock in his ass.

“You sure?” he asks, not lowering the candle yet, but watching the drops fall and splatter and then solidify on Matt’s skin. Some of them turn his skin pink around the edges, but Matt still moans and fucks into the cleft of Shiro’s ass.

“Yes!”

Carefully, Shiro lowers the candle a little, and to the side. As the drops of wax fall near Matt’s left nipple, he arches off the bed and moans, expression twisting through pain and pleasure.

“More, please,” he sobs.

Shiro shivers and tilts the candle again.


	12. Object Insertion and Orgasm Delay/Denial with Keith/Shiro

Keith sobbed into the sheets as Shiro pulled out of him. The wet trickle out of his ass and down the back of his thighs made him clench around nothing and shiver.

“Please,” he begged, hands still fisting the sheets by his head. He turned his head to look back but couldn’t lift it. The sheets beneath his cheek were damp from his sweat and tears. “Don’t stop. _Please._ ”

Shiro’s fingers slipped into him and he closed his eyes and choked on a sob. Between his legs his cock was so hard it hurt, and every brush of Shiro’s fingers inside him made him shake.

“More,” he gasped, clutching the sheets tighter so he wouldn’t reach down and touch himself.

“I don’t think I can go a fourth time,” Shiro said softly, sliding his fingers free and down to rub at his perineum. “Not before you lose your mind completely. The last wait was almost too much for you.”

Keith moaned and pushed his ass higher in the air. “Please touch me! I need it!”

Shiro chuckled and moved away. “Not yet.”

Keeping his hands away from himself was torment, and Keith cracked an eye open to watch Shiro move away from him. He still couldn’t find the energy to move. It was like he was locked in place, face pressed to the sheets, ass up in the air for Shiro.

“Where are going?” he whined.

“Looking for something to put in you,” Shiro said casually, taking his time as he poked around their things.

Keith turned his head to press his forehead to the sheets again. His whole body ached with need. His cock throbbed painfully again and he reflexively clenched his ass. He could almost feel Shiro there inside him. His hands clenched tightly around fistfuls of the sheets.

If he only let go and reached for himself. It wouldn’t take much, just a few strokes...

“Shiro, _please_ ,” he sobbed.

Eyes still closed, he didn’t notice Shiro was back until something thick and blunt was pressing at his rim.

“Yes, please, please,” he babbled as it pressed into him.

It was solid, hard. He couldn’t begin to guess what Shiro was fucking him with now.  Couldn’t order his thoughts enough to think what they had in their room that Shiro would pick.  He didn’t even care. Shiro angled it perfectly to brush his prostate and he pressed back against it, sinking it deeper until it filled him. The pressure against his prostate made his cock twitch and ache to the point he felt  _so close_ .  He was  _right there_ .  But he  had never been  able to come this way.

“ _Touch me, please_ ,” he begged, gripping the sheets tighter so he wouldn’t do it himself. Turning his head so his cheek was pressed against them again but his eyes still closed.

Shiro leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “ You’re doing so well holding off, can you last a little longer?  You know what to say when it’s really too much . ”

Shiro rubbed his hip gently a s Keith sobbed and nodded into the mattress. He didn’t think he could  last much longer , but for Shiro, he’d try.  The longer he waited, the better it was. 

And it had been so long this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so I vagued that object insertion, just imagine it to be whatever you want!


	13. Rimming + Costume with Matt/Shiro

“How do you...how does this thing even open?”

Shiro would have laughed at the desperation in Matt’s voice, but his frantic attempts to find the fastenings of the suit only rubbed them together to the point of distraction.

“Did you glue it on?” Matt asked, turning him around to face the wall.

Shiro groaned. He really hoped no one came looking for them when they didn’t show up to the party. If he’d known Matt would maul him the second he saw him in a Blade of Marmora uniform he would have...no, he still would have worn it. But he would have met him at the party instead of before hand.

He did so love to drive Matt wild when he couldn’t do anything. Payback for how easily Matt turned him to putty when they were alone.

Before even looking for the fastening, Matt’s hands cupped Shiro’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Shiro closed his eyes and bit his lip at the appreciative sound Matt made.

“It really leaves nothing to the imagination,” Matt breathed, tracing down the cleft of Shiro’s ass. “I bet I could...”

Shiro inhaled sharply as Matt’s fingers slid lower between his legs and pressed. He could feel the touch to his perineum as if the uniform wasn’t even there. Without thought, he widened his legs a little and pushed his ass out a bit to give Matt better access.

Matt rubbed harder and Shiro pressed his forehead to the wall and tried not to whine. The suit had felt too tight before, but now that he was hard it was torture. Matt’s other hand slid up his back and finally found the fastening at the nape of his neck.

As Matt opened the suit all the way down his back, he followed the path with his mouth. They were just pecks, but Shiro was familiar enough with how Matt’s mind worked to know exactly what he was going to do.

When the suit was finally open, and Matt’s lips stopped just at the cleft of his ass, Shiro bit his lip and pushed his ass out a little more.

“Did the person you borrowed this from want it back?” Matt asked, his lips tickling Shiro’s skin as he spoke.

Shiro looked over his shoulder and regretted it. Matt was staring up at him with an expression that told Shiro he was going to do whatever he was thinking of doing regardless of what Shiro said. And Shiro was already aching enough that he didn’t care about consequences.

“I didn’t ask.”

Matt grinned and then gripped the open sides of the suit right at the base of the opening. He pulled tight, and Shiro moaned and pressed his cheek to the wall as the pressure on his cock tightened. His hips jerked ineffectively for a moment against Matt’s tight hold on the suit, and then Matt yanked hard.

The sound of tearing fabric made Shiro’s face go hot, and he closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about Matt literally tearing the ass of the suit open to get to him.

He failed utterly, and found himself pushing his ass out and curling his hands into fists against the wall. He waited for Matt to make a witty comment about his desperation, braced himself for it even, but all his words of defence were turned into a shocked moan as Matt gripped his ass, spread him open, and just dove in.

The heat of his mouth made Shiro’s knees wobble underneath him. The sudden press of a thumb to his perineum made him choke out another moan and push his ass back, right against Matt’s face.

Even bracing himself against the wall, he could feel himself slipping down as Matt’s tongue teased at his rim. Flicking and pressing until his legs trembled and he was probably leaking all over what remained of the crotch of the suit. Matt didn’t waste time, switching from broad licks to pointed attempts to press his tongue into him. And still, his thumb rubbed at his perineum until Shiro found himself babbling incoherently.

When he was all but sitting back on Matt’s face, Matt pushed him back up and gave his ass a slap.

“Hold yourself up for a bit.”

Trying to catch his breath and remember how to stand, Shiro looked over his shoulder as he heard Matt move away.

“Stay just like that,” Matt called over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna go find some lube. No damn pockets in this costume. If you’re not still ass out like that when I find some, you won’t like what I’ll do!”

Shiro’s face burned as he felt his cock give an interested twitch at the sound of that. As much as he wanted to say something back, he just turned to face the wall and pushed his ass out a little more, biting on his lip and aching to reach down and touch himself.

There was a low whistle from across the room. “What a view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reliably informed that the closing line can easily be read as a third person entering the room rather than Matt...this pleases me, I might have to expand on that at some point...


	14. Gags with Hunk/Keith

Keith bit down on the wad off fabric in his mouth, his moan muffled as Hunk pressed into him. All movement stopped, and a hand slid from his lower back to between his shoulders, moving easily through the sweat.

“You alright?” Hunk whispered close to his ear, leaning over him and pressing him to the pile of cushions they were sprawled on.

Keith nodded quickly, reaching back and trying to grab at Hunks hip or ass to get him to move. The heat of the planet had them all sweating near constantly, and Keith’s hand slid uselessly over Hunk’s skin. It was really too hot for sex, but neither were any good at keeping their hands off each other whenever they managed to find time alone.

“You sure you need that gag?” Hunk murmured, pressing into him again and holding Keith’s right hip tight to keep him still. “I miss hearing you.”

Keith nodded and moaned again through the gag as Hunk settled for a few moments and then finally started to fuck him. It really wouldn’t do much to stop sound carrying around the flimsy walls separating the rooms given to the Paladins here, but it was better than how loud he was without it. Hunk had a knack for making him louder and more talkative during sex than he ever thought he could be. It had nearly gotten them caught in less-than-appropriate places before.

Already there were words bubbling up in his throat and turning to garbled moans around the gag. Before they’d even begun, he’d been unbearably hot, but now it was like he was on fire. Heat radiated from all of Hunks touches, and he all but burned where their bodies met. Still, he ached for this to go on forever.

With his cheek pressed to the pillows, he let his body go limp. He was too hot to put any effort into it when he knew Hunk would take care of it all. When his knees slid out from under him, Hunk just grabbed his hips and pulled his ass back up. Easily holding him up with one hand, Hunk reached around for Keith’s cock with the other.

Keith clutched at the pillows, biting down and moaning around the gag. He just had to hope that it muffled him just enough so that the others wouldn’t hear.

Being quiet with Hunk just wasn’t an option.


	15. Tentacles with Keith (non-con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THERE IS NON-CON IN THIS FIC.**
> 
>  
> 
> Even though Keith's enjoying the hell out of it, this one is still rape in the form of aphrodisiac wielding tentacles, so do not read if that's not your thing or is likely to trigger you.

Keith barely noticed when he was lifted from the ground. Everything seemed a blur as he was turned in the air. Only after a few moments did he realise he was looking down at the ground, to where his clothes were strewn about where they’d been torn from his body.

The slick limbs wrapped around his wrists, upper arms, ankles, torso, they didn’t hurt, even if their grip was tight. The thing held him up effortlessly as more of its limbs worked their way inside him.

Their touch was gentle and slow. So slow and slick that it didn’t even hurt as one, and then two of the smaller tentacles pushed past his rim and moved inside him. The one wrapped around his cock tightened and moved in a twisting motion. 

The touch sent pulses of pleasure through him, but his moan was muffled as another tentacle covered his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose, Keith let it hold the weight of his head. It tasted sweet. Like the first few that had pushed inside his mouth and made everything warm and blurry when they’d first come out of nowhere.

Just enough of his senses remained to know what that meant, but it didn’t seem important now. 

Nothing hurt. The two things inside him curled and coiled and pressed. Brief brushes against his prostate made him jerk in the creature’s grip. Made him moan against the limb covering his mouth. When a third bumped and pressed against his stretched rim, he could only whine through the sensation. It worked into him with ease, and then all three started moving in unison. They thrust in and out of him, their curling tips brushing his prostate.

It took three thick tentacles wrapping high around his thighs and his hips to realise he had been thrusting his hips. The new grip the creature had on him forced him still, and he whined against the tentacle covering his mouth. 

The three inside him slid out and didn’t thrust back in. He tried to turn and look back, but the tentacle wrapped around his mouth held his head in place. When something larger pressed against him, all the tentacles holding him seemed to vibrate slightly.

It stretched him wide, took its time. Keith breathed heavily through his nose and groaned through the stretch. Another slim tentacle joined the one on his cock. He barely noticed until they started twisting in opposing directions. The sensation made him jerk, and the thing pressing at his ass breached his rim. It was so slick he could feel some of it running down the back of his thighs. 

It kept pushing in until Keith felt so full he might burst, and then it finally stopped. But it didn’t hurt. It brought with it a fresh wave of warmth, spreading from his ass to the rest of his body until he went limp again. A few more twists from the tentacles wrapped around his cock and he came, twitching and moaning, and then sobbing. 

It seemed to be wringing out every last drop, and when there was nothing left, it slowed and gentled until it was just a feather-light touch just shy of painful on his over-sensitised skin. 

Just when he thought it was over, the thing inside him moved. He’d forgotten it was there. He’d stopped feeling it. But now it was moving, dragging out of him. Fresh slick ran down the back of his thighs and he found he couldn’t stop moaning. The drag of it seemed to set his nerves alight with pleasure even as the touches to his cock almost hurt. It felt so big, too big, but it moved easily. 

When it was almost out, when he could feel a slight thickening against the inside of his rim like it had a head on it, it thrust back in. His whole body swayed with the movement, until the ground was a blur underneath him. It went deep, stretching him open and filling him until he felt like bursting again, and then it pulled out again only to shove back in.

Each thrust moved him so the ground was never in focus. Each thrust pushed a grunt out of him, or a groan. Each thrust felt like the edge of an orgasm, and if he wasn’t so limp he was sure he’d be pushing back into it, trying to get it deeper, faster. Trying to tip over that agonising edge where pleasure felt like madness. He felt feverish from it. Heart racing, breathing raggedly through his nose and moaning against the tentacle pressed over his mouth. Weak, plaintive sounds he’d be ashamed off if he had enough sense left to care.

The tentacles wrapped around his cock tightened and started twisting again. It wasn’t long until he was sobbing and coming again. Desperately crying out only to be muffled by the tentacle covering his mouth.

The thing inside him stopped moving, though it seemed to tremble oddly. He almost choked on his sob as the tentacles on his cock seemed to wring the last drops out of him again. Everything was still for a while, the thing inside him not moving though it remained deep. Long enough that he stopped sobbing and could focus on the ground again. A flashing light caught his attention. It was his helmet. The indicator that someone was hailing him on the comms.

It took a moment to sink in, and then he moved. His body felt thick and heavy, half asleep, but he moved as much as he could. Desperately trying to free himself from the grip the creature had on him. All his sluggish thoughts focused on the helmet and what it meant. The tentacle covering his mouth moved away, and he sucked in a deep, ragged breath. Before he could yell, another tentacle pushed into his mouth, gushing sweet fluid until he was choking around it. 

For a few more moments, he struggled, and then he fell still. The tentacle pulled out, sweet fluid spilling down his chin, and then the thicker one covered his mouth again.

Everything was still for a few more moments, and then that thick thing inside him moved again. Muffled against the tentacle covering his mouth, Keith moaned as it thrust into him again. It set a faster pace than before, making his body sway in its grip.

The ground slid out of focus again. A third small tentacle joined the two around his cock. This one was wetter and hotter than the others. The heat spread until it was consuming him. Until he hovered there with that thing thrusting in and out, each thrust making him moan and sob and whine. 

When he came again, it didn’t stop. The pleasure turned to pain, and then to pleasure again. Somewhere on the blurry ground beneath him, the light was still flashing. He couldn’t focus on it, but he could see it, bright in the growing darkness as the day turned to night. 

It took him longer than it should have to realise what his lack of answer meant. They would come looking for him. They’d come looking and see this.

He should care. He should cringe at that, he should struggle, but he stayed limp and moaned through the thrusts that seemed like they would never end. Every thrust still sent a slick wetness down the back of his thighs to collect and drip from his knees. 

Had it come already? Had he missed it? Had it pumped him full of something and just continued anyway? 

Still trapped in an unending feeling of hovering on the edge from each thrust, he finally came again. His body jerked and shuddered as the thing still didn’t stop. Didn’t stop touching his cock, didn’t stop fucking his ass. White hot heat pulsed through him, hurting at the same time as being more pleasurable than anything else he’d ever felt. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even wriggle against the grip it had on him, but his body seemed to twitch and jerk on its own anyway. It was too much. It was not enough. It was too fast, too slow. Too deep, not deep enough.

If he had any energy left he’d fuck back against it. He needed it. Restless tension was coiling in his legs and hips and lower back even though he _couldn’t move_. Even though he was so tired, so heavy.

It seemed like forever before anything changed. Keith almost missed it. Trapped in a haze of pleasure-pain from another orgasm, he almost didn’t notice. The thing inside him stopped and shuddered. It was the lack of movement that seemed to wake him. The flashing in his vision stopped blurring and focused into one fixed spot on the ground.

Just as he noticed his helmet again, and sluggishly recognised it for what it was, he felt something gush inside him. The tentacles holding him all seem to vibrate, and then the thing in his ass slid out a little, paused, then slid out a little more. Each pause brought a gush of something inside him so strong he could feel it leak out and down his legs. Slick and thick, he thought he should feel sick from it, but it made him feel hot and weak instead. It felt good, made his skin tingle where it touched. Made his insides tingle and pulse with heat until he felt like he might come again, even though he was no longer sure he’d even stopped coming since the last one.

When the thing inside him finally slid free, it gushed out of him. He tried to stop it, tried to clench himself shut, but he could barely even twitch his rim as it slid out of him. 

Everything went a bit fuzzy again, but the ground was moving. Or he was moving. Being let go. No, handed off. 

As the tentacles holding him retreated, new ones took their place. Cooler and thicker. He twisted and tried to see the creatures, but it was too dark now. He knew, through the pleasant haze, through the strange need and desperation to have something inside him again, that he needed to fight, but he was too heavy. Too tired. Too warm. It felt too good. He wanted it too much.

After a few moments of being shifted around in the air, his legs were gripped tight and spread open again. Another thick tentacle pressed at his rim, slick with something warm. It pressed in smoothly, until it was deep and the pressure made Keith moan again. The warmth spread through him like the stuff the other one had made him drink. 

Everything felt good and warm, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure racing through him until he was shuddering on the edge of orgasm again.

Around him, he could hear more movement. There were more of them now. Probably drawn in by the sounds he couldn’t stop making. Would he just be passed to another when this one was done? Could he take another? Could he even finish taking this one before he passed out or worse?

It felt so good, but he had just enough sense left to know these things might fuck him to death before they were done with him. If they would ever be done with him. That should have scared him. Should have given him the energy to fight, but instead he ached to push back against the thing pounding into him, not pull away.

Through tired, blurry eyes, he sought out the flashing in the dark as he was rocked by the creature’s thrusts. Once he found it, a bright spot in the dark, he kept his eyes on it.

Help was surely on the way, even if he wasn’t really sure he wanted it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part of me still going "I can't believe I wrote tentacle porn" but there's also a part of me going "Bitch, we knew this day was coming".
> 
> Also yeah, it's my first tentacle porn, bear that in mind XD
> 
> Also, Anon commenting is enabled if you would like to leave a comment but don't want anyone to know you read this =)


	16. Intercrural (+ Sleepy Sex) with Matt/Shiro

Shiro woke slowly. It wasn’t often he got to wake naturally, but Matt had turned off his alarms before bed, insisting he sleep in on his day off.

Awareness came to him and bits and pieces. He was warm. He was comfortable. But it wasn’t silent.

The soft rustle of sheets came to him before the sensation did. When it did, he sighed and pushed back against it. Matt moaned softly in his sleep and rocked against Shiro again. The feel of Matt’s cock pressing against him woke a pleasant heat in him that spread out slowly through his body.

When he opened his eyes, he was glad to find he was facing the edge of the bed, close enough to reach out to the bedside table. Carefully, he reached for it, fumbling in the drawer until his hand found the lube.

Matt made a grumbling, sleepy sound when Shiro shifted, spreading lube on one hand and reaching under the sheets and behind him to coat Matt’s cock with it. When Matt moaned and thrust into the sensation, but remained asleep, Shiro grinned and shifted again. He lifted his top leg a little and guided Matt’s cock between his thighs, before squeezing them together.

With another sleepy moan, Matt thrust into the clench of his thighs. Shiro relaxed back, reaching down for his own rapidly hardening cock. He touched himself slowly and softly. There was no rush. Behind him, Matt moaned again, beginning to thrust in earnest.

Shiro squeezed his thighs tighter and looked over his shoulder. Matt’s brow was furrowed. A few moments later, he started blinking his eyes open.

“Morning,” Shiro murmured, loving the sleepy sounds of confused pleasure he made as he took in what was happening.

“What...Shiro? Oh god...”

Matt pulled the sheet off them and looked over Shiro. “You could have woken me,” he gasped, still rocking his hips and sliding his cock between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro laughed softly. “I love waking you this way though.”

“Oh god.” Matt rested his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder. “How long was I out for? Shit, let me...” Matt knocked his hand away and took his cock in a loose grip.

Shiro sighed and tried not to thrust into his hand. “Not long, woke up to you grinding against my ass.”

Matt groaned, still rocking his hips and fucking between his thighs. “I’d say sorry but it doesn’t feel like you mind.”

Shiro hummed as Matt gave his cock a tight squeeze mid-stroke. “You want to stop now and do something else?” he asked, looking down to watch the tip of Matt’s cock peek through between his thighs with each thrust. It was almost completely engulfed by his thighs, and he squeezed a little tighter.

“No, this is...unless you want...?”

Shiro shook his head and then rested it on the pillow again. “No, this is perfect,” he said, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation of Matt’s cock between his thighs and the hand around his cock. “Perfect morning.”


	17. Sixty-Nine (+ Face sitting) with Keith/Matt

Keith slumped forward, bracing himself on Matt’s hips. Matt didn’t pause for a moment, even when Keith whined and rocked his ass back against his face. He hadn’t realised it would feel so good. Matt’s tongue. It was just...it shouldn’t feel that good. He looked down and watched as his cock pushed out a dribble of precome. It dropped and landed on Matt’s neck.

With a weak sound, Keith shifted forward a little, pulling his ass away from Matt’s mouth.

“You doing okay?” Matt asked, stroking his hip but otherwise not moving.

Keith could still feel him there, like an after image. And Matt had a close up view of how he twitched and clenched from the sensation.

“Keith?”

“I’m fine,” Keith rushed, holding Matt’s hips tightly and closing his eyes. His face burned. It was just Matt’s mouth. But his legs were trembling, he’d dripped precome on Matt’s chest. Although...how bad was that really when Matt had been working his tongue into Keith’s _ass?_

Matt’s hand continued to rub at Keith’s hip for a moment. “Do you want to stop? Is it too much? It’s alright if it is, not everyone likes this.”

“No don’t stop,” Keith said a little too fast. He swallowed and tried to calm down. He just...he needed a distraction. So he didn’t think too hard. He always thought too hard and made everything awkward.

“I probably should have just done this while you were lying down,” Matt said with a low chuckle. He brushed a finger against Keith’s rim. Keith tried not to think about how it looked when he reflexively clenched. “I got a little carried away with the idea of you sitting on my face.”

Even though his cheeks was still burning, Keith sighed and pressed back against Matt’s finger when he rubbed a little more firmly with it. That was a much more familiar sensation. But the rimming...

“I...I like it,” he said, glad he was facing away from Matt so he couldn’t see how red he’d turned. “The...the rimming. I just...”

“Need a breather?” Matt prompted. “A different position so you don’t have to worry about suffocating me?”

Keith craned his neck to look over his shoulder at him. “What? Is that possible?”

He hadn’t even thought of that. And he’d been rocking his ass right against Matt’s face.

Matt laughed. “No. Just trying to lighten the mood.” He leaned his head forward and kissed Keith’s right ass cheek. “You’ve gone so tense.”

Keith huffed angrily and turned to face away again. He looked down at where he had himself propped up by his grip on Matt’s hips. He was sorely tempted to tickle him, but Matt would probably bite his ass.

His gaze shifted to Matt’s cock. He was hard, he had been since they’d started taking their clothes off, even though Keith hadn’t been doing anything more than sitting on Matt’s face and trying to remember how to breathe.

“Can I suck your dick from here?”

The words came out before he thought to stop them. His face burned, but once again he was saved from having Matt see his expression.

“Um, yeah, but are you sure you—”

“Yes,” Keith said, leaning down until he could brush his face against it. He had to shuffle back a little, and tried not to think about how he was shoving his ass in Matt’s face again. This was just what he needed. A distraction so he didn’t think too carefully about how Matt was _licking_ his fucking _ass_. It felt good, but that was harder to focus on when he started thinking too hard about  what it actually was.

“Okay then,” Matt breathed, resting his hands on Keith’s lower back and pushing down slightly.

Pulling his ass down closer, Keith realised, and his face just kept burning. But he was already aching at the thought of that tongue touching him again.

“But just so you know, multitasking while getting eaten out isn’t the easiest thing,” Matt said, and it felt like he was rubbing his noses down the cleft of Keith’s ass. “If you need to stop, don’t worry about it, alright?”

Keith wriggled a bit to ease an ache that was starting in his knees. He tried not to think about the fact he was rubbing his ass into Matt’s face.  But h e couldn’t stop thinking about it. He might have  even pushed his ass back a little more.

“I’m really glad you like rimming, because I really like having your ass in my face,” Matt said breathlessly. “Can I continue, or do you need a bit longer?”

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. Cheeks on fire, he shifted a little, deliberately rubbing his ass against Matt’s face. He had said that he liked it.

Next to his own face, Matt’s cock twitched  as he groaned softly. A moment later, h e shifted to grip Keith’s ass cheeks and spread them open. Keith moaned and pushed back when he felt Matt’s tongue flicking at  hi s rim  again . 

It took him a  few moment s to remember he’d been meaning to blow Matt.

At first he just rubbed his cheek along Matt’s cock, loving the way Matt dug his fingers into Keith’s ass. He  gasped through  the slick warmth of Matt’s tongue rubbing against his rim. The  sensation  of the tip trying to press into him.

I t was  hard  to believe Matt liked it that much when he was sticking his tongue in Keith’s  _ass._ It was just...but it felt so good.

To distract himself from the thought, he rubbed his cheek against the head of Matt’s cock,  and was surprised that it was already a bit wet when all that was happening so far was Matt’s face in his ass. Feeling a surprising little flare of pride, Keith flicked out his tongue to tease along his length.

He was reward by a soft groan and a gust of warmth against him. With a shiver, he closed his mouth over the head of Matt’s cock. He got a deeper moan, but made one himself as Matt’s tongue tried to wriggle into him again.

Absently tonguing just b elow the head of Matt’s cock, Keith pushed his ass back. The slick, soft warmth of Matt’s tongue trying to burrow into him made his legs shake. Thinking about it like that also made his face burn, and he sucked more of Matt’s cock into his mouth and tried to focus on that.

He was just starting make a proper go of it when Matt suddenly pulled his head  away from his ass .

“Can I just say, having you lying on me like this with your ass in my face is my new favourite thing,” he said, his hips twitching a little as Keith slid his mouth off his cock. “Can we do this again? I really want to do this again.”

“We haven’t even finished doing it this time yet,” Keith snapped, a little harsher than he meant too.

“Yeah, I know,” Matt said, rubbing a finger against Keith’s rim while he talked. Keith whimpered and pushed back against it, biting his lip and cursing himself a second later for how that must have looked. “But this is about to be over for me, because, embarrassing confession, your mouth on my cock and your ass in my face is a lot. So much. So _good_ , and maybe I’m the one struggling to focus, which, not fair, and—”

Matt’s words dissolve d into a mo an a s  Keith  took his cock into his mouth again. Knowing he was close made Keith almost dizzy. He barely had time to do anything before Matt was gripping his ass harder,  pressing that finger teasing his rim in side him in the process.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he gasped.

Keith shivered and pulled back, balancing on one hand and gripping  Matt’s cock with the other. He still wasn’t all that keen on swallowing, and even if Matt said he didn’t mind when he spat it out, he felt terrible about it.  Jacking him off at the end was easier than stressing about what to do when he came, even if it only made his inexperience glaringly obvious.

But i t only took a couple of stokes before Matt came, so hard it hit Keith’s ches t . The whole time he had a tight grip on Keith’s ass, one finger still pressed into him. Keith closed his eyes against a surge of heat just from the thought of Matt rimming him with no distraction  after he caught his breath . 

Before  Matt could get the chance, h e reached back and took himself in hand, starting to stroke fast. 

Matt shifted a little under him, and then his finger pressed in deeper and felt around a little.

“Finish like this?” he asked, touching all around inside him until Keith cried out and ground back against his finger.

Keith nodded furiously, his cheeks burning. As much as he liked the rimming, the thought of how long that might go on, how he might act...his legs had already been trembling from so little. He’d already been rubbing his ass against Matt’s face from so little...

“Okay,” Matt breathed, rubbing against his prostate with one finger and gently replacing Keith’s hand on his cock. “Relax. I’ve got you.”

Keith let himself slump forward, resting his head on Matt’s thigh. “I really do like the rimming though,” he groaned defensively, clutching at Matt’s leg and trying not to push back against his finger too desperately as each touch made his body tremble.

“I’m glad,” Matt said, pressing a quick kiss to Keith’s ass. “We’ll do it again another time. How’s this? Do you want to move into a better position?”

Keith shook his head against Matt’s thigh. “Close,” he moaned, starting to rock his ass back.

Matt gripped his cock a little tighter, stroke d a little fast er , and all the while, his finger pressed and pressed and pressed so perfectly inside him.  But he couldn’t stop thinking about Matt’s tongue, and what it would have felt like pressing into him, hot and wet and soft.  How he might have rocked back into it like he was now. How deep Matt might be able to get it, soft and warm and wet inside him.

With an embarrassing sound, he came, cheeks burning and body aching from the thought of Matt’s tongue in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more face-sitting and rimming than sixty-nine...


	18. Masturbation with Lance, Hunk, and Keith (and Heith)

Lance resists for as long as he can, but he’s only human. While the garrison repaired the damage after the battle, shared dorms were the best they could offer. Shiro got his own room because of his rank, and Pidge just sleeps in her lion instead of sharing a room with the other girls. Sometimes Lance thinks she’s the smartest.

But if they were all sleeping in their lions, he wouldn’t be hearing muted sighs and gasps coming from only several feet away. Two sets. He’s pretty sure Hunk and Keith are well aware of what they are doing. Hell, maybe Keith can _see_ what Hunk is doing. Who knows what his eyesight is like now that he seems to have unlocked some dormant Galra traits.

And shit, thinking about Keith watching Hunk jack off in the bed next to him only makes Lance’s cock ache more persistently.

It isn’t the first night this has happened. But it is the first night he is seriously considering reaching beneath the sheets before they finish and go to sleep. He’s throbbing, and he itches to rock his hips and get some friction from the sheets, minimal though it would be. There is some rustling coming from Keith’s bed, and his mind is supplying him in high definition what that must look like. Keith’s hand moving desperately over his cock under the covers, hips twitching and thrusting, free hand pinching a nipple as he throws his head back and bites his lip to keep back moans.

Lance bites his own lip and tries to breathe evenly. Hunk, surprisingly, is almost silent, just heavy breathing and the occasional low gasp. Lance can’t stop thinking about whether that is normal for him, or if someone with enough determination could draw some deep groans out of him.

He’s probably spent a little too much time on fantasies of Hunk, since as far back as their years as cadets. The dude is just... _Hunk_.

Across the room, there’s a muffled sound, a soft groan. Everything goes quiet for moment, and Lance doesn’t even dare to breathe. Just a few seconds later, everything starts again, slight rustling of sheets, low gasps. They’re both at it again, even though one of them made a sound. They can’t even pretend they’re not getting off on each other jacking off.

Is Lance welcome even in this? He hasn’t let slip he’s been awake the other times, and they’ve been giving each other a lot of lingering looks lately. Maybe it’s a thing. Maybe they’re a thing and they just aren’t adventurous enough to fuck while Lance is in the room.

Shit, he wishes they’d fuck while he was in the room.

Screw it.

As quietly as he can, he reaches beneath the sheets and slides his hand into his boxers. His breath hitches as he feels how wet he is. Shit, he’s been hard since they started and he’s not even sure how long ago that is now. It’s good though, so good, as he smears the precome down his length and starts slow.

He strains his ears, catching every breathy sound from the others. Every rustle of the sheets feeding the imagery in his mind. He’s fairly sure Hunk goes slow. Slow and firm and in no rush. He imagines he’d fuck that way too. Slow and deep and probably driving his partner wild. Just thinking of Hunk pressing him down and fucking into him makes Lance pump his cock a little faster.

He’s jacked off to those thoughts many times. Or Hunk picking him up with those big arms of his and fucking him against a wall until Lance can’t even think straight.

The last few nights of listening to them both jack off together in the dark had made it even better. Fed his imagination. Lone thoughts of Keith joining him in the showers after sparring have morphed into the three of them. Hunk fucking into Keith slow and hard while he moans around Lance’s cock. Lance having him after when he’s already fucked out and non-verbal from Hunk. Keith fucking fast and hard into Lance while Hunk holds him down and promises to fuck him even harder after.

He’s probably crossing lines with how often he fantasises about them. But it’s not his fault. It wasn’t so bad, wasn’t so often until they started sharing a room here on Earth. Until he’s heard them both gasping and rustling in the dark.

He’s only human dammit.

Someone makes a soft sound again and, too late, Lance realises it was him. They go quiet, but he can’t stop. Speeds up in fact. He’s rustling his sheets with the movement. Fuck, his face burns with embarrassment for being so obvious, but he’s too far gone to stop. He’s been aching to do this since they started.

There’s a soft hiss that sounds like a ‘yes’ and then there’s rustling from Keith’s bed. It’s louder than before. There’s a soft chuckle from Hunk, and Lance would feel ashamed, but it suddenly seems like they were waiting for him. They’re louder now. Fuck, Hunk just _moaned_.

The room is filled with louder gasps, rustling sheets and deep, low moans from Hunk. Lance hisses a curse and squeezes his eyes shut tight, forcing himself to go slower. If he comes right after starting, he’ll never live it down. But shit, they know. They know he’s been listening and getting off on it and that just makes his hips jerk. Makes him want to fuck into his hand fast and hard.

A choked sound comes from Keith’s bed, then a long, muffled moan like he shoved his face into his pillow. Lance whimpers and takes his hand off his dick for a moment when he hears a louder rustling. Ears straining, he hears the slap of bare feet on the floor and holds his breath. Another rustle of sheets, and then Hunk is whispering something Lance can’t quite catch.

It doesn’t matter, the wet sounds that come next can only be one thing.

Keith is sucking Hunk’s cock.

Lance groans and grabs his cock again, gives up on holding back and starts fucking up into his hand. He wants to reach for some lube he has stashed in his things, but can’t bear to stop long enough.

The wet, slick sounds from Hunk’s bed make him twitch and pulse with heat. He can see it in his mind, Hunk’s thick cock sliding between Keith’s lips, slick and glistening, Keith looking up with some cocky expression while Hunk groans and presses his head back into his pillow.

Keith is loudly sucking Hunk’s cock just one bed away from him and Lance loses it.

When he comes, he arches his back and moans and doesn’t even try to hold it in. It’s only a few moments after he’s slumping back against the bed that Hunk’s groans reach a bit of a higher pitch, and then he stops making sound completely, just gasping loudly and unevenly.

For a while they’re all still, and then Keith groans and the sheets rustle again. He doesn’t sound like he’s going back to his own bed, but staying with Hunk instead.

“Hey, Lance?” he calls out.

His voice is rough and Lance swallows heavily at the knowledge he was _deep-throating_ Hunk.

“Yeah?” And shit, his voice is embarrassingly weak.

“Tomorrow night I’m going to fuck Hunk,” Keith says. “You want us to wait until you’re asleep or keep the lights on so you can watch?”

Lance stops breathing for a moment. Hunk hums and then they’re kissing. Lance can hear them  _kissing_ , right after Keith was sucking Hunk’s cock.  After he would have  _swallowed_ .

“Lights,” he blurts out. “Lights on.”


	19. Fucking Machine with Matt/Shiro

Shiro lifted his head from Matt’s neck and looked down his body. Matt’s cock was lying heavily on his abdomen, the tip glistening with precome. His whole body jerked with each thrust of the machine fucking him. Shiro still couldn’t believe he’d actually built it.

“Dial it up faster,” Matt groaned, straining against the straps trying him down to the table.

Shiro reached for the controls only to stop when his fingers brushed them. He could dial it up... _or_ he could keep it going slow and hard and driv e Matt mad. Matt couldn’t stop him. He was strapped down.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Matt hissed, as if he knew exactly what Shiro was thinking. “Faster setting, _now_!”

Shiro pulled his hand back and walked around to watch the dildo being thrust into Matt a steady, moderate pace. He brushed his fingers against where it plunged into Matt’s ass, checking it was still slick enough.

Matt made a low, keening sound, straining against the restraints. “Hey, you said you’d help me test it!” he whined.

Shiro gave his knee a pat. His legs were up and spread in stirrups. Really, Matt had gone to such lengths building a fucking machine, he was impressed. A little concerned too. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Matt using this when he was away on missions without him. There were so many ways it could go wrong.

With another desperate sound, Matt jerk ed his legs in the stirrups,  straining at the ankle ties . “Come on,” he begged. “Just dial it up one more speed setting.  _Please_ ?”

He was so quick to get to begging from ordering. Shiro inhaled slowly and moved back to his side, sliding his hand through the sweat beading on Matt’s skin. Matt sobbed and lifted his chest when Shiro’s thumb brushed against a tight, hard nipple. Shiro let it linger, rubbing gently while Matt’s body rocked from the machine fucking him.

This was an opportunity he’d be a fool to miss.

“Do you remember our safeword from when we tried edging?” he asked slowly, still flicking Matt’s nipple with his thumb.

Matt’s gaze snapped to his, eyes widening. “Y...yes,” he breathed.

Shiro slid his hand down to let the back of his knuckles brush the  w et tip of Matt’s cock. “I’m in control of the speed of this machine. I’m in control of when you get touched. Beg all you want, you don’t come until I say you do,” he said softly, quietly.

Matt’s breath hitched on a sob.

“Agreed?” Shiro prompted.

“Yes, _ohmygod_ , yes! Agreed. Oh, fuck. Shiro, just one more speed setting though before we start. Just one.”

Shiro shook his head slowly. “No.”

With a desperate whine, Matt dropped his head back onto the table. He bit his lip, his eyes moving around and never fixing on anything.

“What?” Shiro asked. He knew that look. He remembered it from when they’d tried edging. When Matt had slowly revealed more and more ways he wanted to be teased.

Matt sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. “I have a bullet vibe in the second drawer of my desk.”

A pulse of heat rocked through Shiro’s body. “Nipples and cock?”

The sound that came out of Matt’s mouth was high and weak, and jumped with each thrust of the machine. “Yeah...”

Shiro ducked down and kissed him. Matt arched up into it desperately. Shiro kissed him for a few moments, enjoying the way he still rocked from the motion of the machine, and then he pulled back.

“You’re going to regret your decision to get strapped down to test this,” he promised, before turning to Matt’s desk and pulling the second drawer open.


	20. Cock warming with James/Keith/Shiro

“Keith,” Shiro said warningly.

“What?” Keith replied innocently, leaning against the desk right beside where Shiro was sitting. “I won’t distract you. I know how important your paperwork is.”

James forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly. Keith was a little shit, and he was definitely going to try and make this harder. Holding himself so still on Shiro’s lap, leaning down onto the desk so Shiro could hold his tablet against his back, was already hard enough for James. He’d already been warned several times for fidgeting, each minute movement making him tighten around where Shiro’s cock rested inside him.

It was already torture keeping Shiro hard inside him without doing anything more. Gently squeezing him whenever he softened but not rocking his hips or touching himself. Not stimulating him for any longer than to bring him to firmness again. He was still hard himself with no effort. Just feeling Shiro inside him, the fact he was basically acting like a table for Shiro’s tablet even though he couldn’t get his back low enough for Shiro to rest it there without holding it, as well as a warmer for his cock, kept James hard. He ached constantly to touch himself. To rock his hips and feel more than the occasional weak brush against his prostate when he broke the rules and fidgeted a little.

Keith leaned down to push James’ hair away from his ear. “How are you doing?” he whispered. “Has he had to punish you yet? Have you squeezed when he hasn’t softened?”

James bit his lip and ignored him, focusing on holding himself still and studying the surface of Shiro’s desk.

“How does he feel?” Keith continued. “Using you like a heater? Like a warm sock for his cock? How badly do you want to ride him right now?”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro warned again.

Keith snickered softly, but didn’t say anything more.  H e didn’t move either. James’ face burned, hyper aware of how close he was, hyper aware of the feel of Shiro’s cock inside him and the hot ache of his own sitting stiff between his legs.  He needed to move, but all he could do was clench his hands into tighter fists on the desk.

When a touch to his cock came out of nowhere, he jerked, almost  moving off Shiro’s cock completely .

“Keith!” Shiro snapped.

James moaned softly a s he sank back down  o nto Shiro’s cock. Shiro dropped a hand down and felt around his stretched rim for a moment, probably checking he wasn’t drying out again. Satisfied  with what he felt , Shiro returned to his work, but not before reaching out and slapping Keith’s arm and telling him to behave  himself . 

The movement rocked James on his lap, and he had to bite his lip to muffle another moan. He tightened around Shiro for a moment, but Shiro didn’t reprimand him.

“I can’t help it,” Keith said. “I want to push him.”

“Because you’re jealous he’s so much better at this than you?” Shiro asked, and James couldn’t help but straighten his back a bit under Shiro’s tablet. Pride rushed through him, hot and satisfying. There wasn’t much he was better than Keith at, and maybe he shouldn’t be so proud that it’s this that puts him on top for once, but he couldn’t help but shoot Keith a smirk.

Keith’s eyes narrowed at him. “Fuck this. If he moves it’s his fault not mine.”

Without more warning than leaning closer and reaching out, Keith dropped his hand to James’ cock again. James tensed and waited for Shiro to tell Keith to stop, but he didn’t.

Inhaling shakily,  he looked over his shoulder. Shiro lifted his gaze from the table t he  held against James’ back.

His expression was clear. This was up to James. He could tell Keith to stop, or he could try and resist Keith’s attempts to make him screw up. He turned to face the desk again and exhaled slowly. When he said nothing, Keith made a triumphant sound and reached for the lube. When his hand returned much slicker, James closed his eyes and forced his body still.

He could do this. He could stay still. He could resist the urge to clench around Shiro’s cock. He could resist the urge to start rocking his hips.

He was better than Keith at this, and he wasn’t going to let Keith ruin that.

“Game on,” Keith breathed into his ear.


	21. Hot-dogging (Intergluteal) with Hunk/Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talk of consensual somnophilia in this one...it sort of popped up unintentionally while I was writing and what the hell, I left it in.

Hunk waited until Matt’s body stopped jerking and fell still before pulling out. Matt whimpered and lifting his face from the bed.

“You don’t have to stop,” he breathed, still holding fistfuls of the sheets.

Looking down, Hunk could see him still twitching and knew he was far too sensitive. Even if he knew Matt liked it, seeing Matt cry from overstimulation still made him too uncomfortable to do often. And he still didn’t like the idea of continuing to fuck someone for too long when they were no longer hard. He shook his head and shifted, resting the shaft of his cock against Matt’s twitching rim.

Matt moaned and jerked under him, dropped his head to press his forehead to the bed.

Hunk resisted the urge to pull away. Matt liked the overstimulation, he reminded himself. They’d talked about it. It was okay. Good sobs. Good tears.

“Is this too much,” he asked, rocking his hips just a little and sliding his cock between Matt’s cheeks, over his sensitive rim. There was still more than enough lube coating him to make the motion easy. Hunk still had a tendency to go a little overboard with that.

Matt’s moan was muffled against the bed, but he turned his head after to talk. “Yes, if you won’t put it in me, this is brilliant. Otherwise, _put it back in me_.”

Hunk shook his head and rest ed his hands on Matt’s hips, shifting to keep most of his weight on his own legs and not Matt. 

“I could just jack off instead,” he said, trying not to grin as he shifted his hands to give Matt’s ass a good squeeze.

“No, no, no, no,” Matt said quickly, rocking his ass a little. “I like this, feels great!”

With a hum, Hunk pressed Matt’s cheeks together against his cock and sighed. They’d done this with Matt’s thighs before, but this was almost better. As he rocked his hips, Matt shuddered and moaned again.

Hunk went slow. Matt’s sensitivity following orgasm was beyond anything he’d seen before, but he did keep saying he liked it, even though he often sobbed through it.

“Still okay?” Hunk asked, setting a slow, gentle pace.

Matt groaned and lifted one hand off the sheets to give him a thumbs up. The gesture made Hunk smile and shake his head again. Just another of those odd little things Matt did that made Hunk’s chest burst with warmth. He was so gone on him, it shouldn’t keep surprising him, but it always did.

“Alright then,” he murmured, continuing to roll his hips, sliding his cock between Matt’s cheeks.

Matt hummed again and Hunk found himself mimicking the sound. It wasn’t the same as being inside him, but it was still damn good. Soft and warm, and just slick enough but not so much that there wasn’t a bit of friction.

And he got to grope Matt’s ass at the same time.

When he gave it another squeeze, Matt sighed and folded his arms, resting his head on them with his face turned to the side.

Hunk watched his expression carefully, but he was smiling, looking relaxed. When Hunk thrust his hips a little harder the tip of his cock felt like it almost caught on his rim for a moment, and Matt’s expression twisted in pleasure before smoothing out again.

“Feels nice,” he said.

With a groan, Hunk closed his eyes and pushed Matt’s cheeks closer together, squeezing his cock. After a moment, Matt clenched as well, and he dug his fingers in a little harder.

“It feel good for you too?” Matt asked softly. 

Hunk hummed in response. Words were a bit beyond him as Matt clenched his ass again, helping Hunk squeeze his cock as it slid between his cheeks. Tight and warm and slick, he definitely wouldn’t mind doing this again.

“It’s almost soothing,” Matt said. 

It wasn’t soothing for Hunk. He was probably gripping Matt’s ass too tightly now as the pleasure built.

Matt hummed again. “I’d love to wake up to this. Make a note.”

“Make a note?” Hunk spluttered, hips stuttering.

Matt nodded, eyes closed and looking like he might fall asleep right there. “I want you to do this to me in my sleep some time. So I wake up to the feel of your cock like this.”

Hunk cursed softly and rut against him faster.

“Do you think you can finger me without waking me up?” Matt asked, his voice a bit breathless. “So the moment I wake up to your cock against me like this, you can just slip it in and start fucking the sleep right out of me?”

“Oh, fuck,” Hunk moaned, body locking up as the pleasure surged through him at the thought and then spilled over. He shuddered and twitched a bit, eyes closed and Matt’s cheeks still surrounding his cock. Matt flexed his ass and then lifted it and pulled out of Hunk’s grip, turning over underneath him.

Hunk opened his eyes, catching sight of his cock pushing another weak spurt out to land on Matt’s hip.

“I love making you swear,” Matt said, and Hunk looked up to find him grinning lazily at him. “Proper Earth swearing.”

Hunk shook his head and flopped down to the side of him. Reaching up, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“We should get our hands on an anal plug somehow,” he said casually, though his cock made a valiant twitch from the thought. “Then I can really wake you up with my dick.”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Matt hissed.


	22. Suspension with Keith/Matt/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also contains dom/sub elements and humiliation (kind of?)

“I see you started without me,” Matt said, closing the door behind him and raking his gaze over Shiro.

All the ropes and harnesses looked good on him. As did the red flush to his face that Matt knew was that kind of embarrassment that made Shiro harder faster than anything else. And the soft, breathy moans he was making were enough to make Matt warm all over.

“Spread open and at just the right height,” Matt mused as he walked closer, enjoying the way Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed.

He was positioned face down, legs spread and ankles secured by long rope to the walls. He was suspended from the ceiling with ropes fastening to chest and hip harnesses. His arms were crossed and tied at his back, and once Matt was close enough, he checked the ropes. Keith knew what he was doing, of course, but Matt was always late for this for a reason. They’d never get him strung up, but damn if he didn’t love the sight of Shiro like that, _after_ he’d reassured himself he wasn’t hurting.

“I was just getting him ready,” Keith said lazily, standing naked behind Shiro, fingers knuckle deep in hiss ass. 

As Matt tugged  gently at the ropes securing  him , Shiro’s breathy moans got a little louder.  His cock was hanging heavy and thick, and Matt reached under and brushed the back of a crooked finger along the length of it.

Shiro moaned, but Keith slapped Matt’s hand away. “You know the rules,” he said firmly.

Matt snorted. “Yeah, nothing until we’re done with him, but his cock is looking a little slick, and your lips are a little red,” he pointed out. Keith always sucked Shiro off a bit right after hoisting him up. But he liked to pretend he didn’t break his own rules.

“You’re delusional,” Keith drawled, still moving his fingers in Shiro.

“Sure,” Matt said, shaking his head at him. “Just like all the other times.”

He turned and leaned down to Shiro’s level. “Did he rim you too?” he whispered in his ear.

Shiro bit his lip and didn’t open his eyes. Matt just smiled and kissed his cheek before standing again.

It didn’t matter, those were Keith’s rules for Shiro. Matt wasn’t as into all the rules and punishments like they were, so he was happy to let them have their way, and their cheating.

While he watched Keith press another finger into Shiro, Matt ran his hand through Shiro’s hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. With a low moan, Shiro let his head hang loose, and Matt sighed.

“You shouldn’t strain your neck so early, it only makes it hurt more later,” he murmured.

“You work all the strain out again when we’re done, so what does it matter?” Keith said dismissively.

Matt smirked at him. He loved Keith’s jealousy. Even more so because he was more than happy to give Keith a good, long massage but he was waiting for Keith to ask. Instead, Keith just got huffy and passive aggressive about it.

It was endlessly amusing.

“And so I should,” he replied, leaving Shiro’s neck and brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. “After he’s been so good for us, he deserves a bit of pampering.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but there was pink high on his cheeks.  Matt grinned and brushed his thumb over Shiro’s lips. 

“Who gets his mouth tonight?” he asked, slipping his thumb into Shiro’s mouth. He kept his eyes on Keith, just the way Shiro liked it. Not really his thing, but if Shiro liked it, he was more than happy to use him like this. He’d make it up later with all the pampering he could ever want. And making Keith jealous of it only made it better.

Keith looked down to where his fingers were still buried in Shiro’s ass. His disinterested appearance didn’t fool Matt. He was breaking his rules again and giving Shiro one hell of a prostate massage. And Shiro was covering for him like a champ.

“I want his ass,” Keith said. “He wanted to try and take you deeper anyway. He needs all the practise he can get.”

Heat throbbed through Matt, and he slipped another finger into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro lapped at them with his tongue and have them a good suck, moaning the whole time. Partly from embarrassment, Matt knew.

“Not everyone can deep throat,” he said before thinking, breaking the rules.

Keith looked at him sharply. “If he can’t take it, he doesn’t deserve it.”

Matt grimaced, but didn’t safeword out. Shiro loved this, he almost needed it, and Matt could bite his tongue knowing it gave Shiro a thrill to be talked down to like that. He’d get what he wanted after, lavishing Shiro with praise and care until Keith’s jealousy was palpable.

Maybe this time Keith would finally ask for a little of it himself.

Slowly, Matt pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth, getting a bit of a thrill out of the way Shiro bit down, feeling his teeth scrape along until they were out.

“Do you think you can take it?” he asked, rubbing his thumb wetly along Shiro’s bottom lip, still looking at Keith. “Should I fuck your face while Keith takes your ass?”

Keith reached down with his other hand and gave his cock a tug. Matt sometimes thought Keith got off more from Matt playing along than the actual things he said. Which only made him more determined to get the idiot to admit how badly he wanted praise and comfort.

“Do it,” Shiro moaned, hips suddenly twitching. 

Keith pulled his fingers out fast, but not fast enough. Matt raised an eyebrow at him, and for once, Keith had the grace to look ashamed.

Matt crouched down in front of Shiro and tapped his lip. “Eyes open.”

Shiro took a moment, but then lifted his head and met his gaze. His face was flushed deep red and he was biting his lip.

Matt leaned closed. “He touches you inside so good, doesn’t he?”

Shiro’s eyelids fluttered like he wanted to close them. Matt breathed slowly for a moment. “He shouldn’t. You haven’t earned it yet.”

He said that loud enough for Keith to hear, and Keith made an approving sound. Shiro closed his eyes from shame and hung his head heavily again.

“Let me earn it,” he said, his voice so low and husky it made Matt twitch in his pants even though the idea wasn’t really his thing. “I want to earn it.”

Matt sighed and rubbed his hand through Shiro’s hair again. “I know you do.”

Keith was stroking himself and watching with a heavy gaze. There was an edge to it like he knew Matt might safeword out. Maybe he should, but really, he could do a lot of things that weren’t to his tastes if it meant Shiro and Keith got off.

And knowing Shiro was burning inside from embarrassment, and that his embarrassment only  fuelled his arousal, that made it a lot easier.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Matt asked, lowering his hands to his belt. “Take that ass already so he can earn it.”

Shiro groaned low and deep before Keith even stepped up to press into him. When Keith did ease in, Shiro whined and wriggled a little against all the ropes. Matt got his cock free and was a little embarrassed himself that he was ready to go even though he was always less into this than they were.

He waited a moment, until Keith pulled out and thrust back in hard. Shiro groaned and was pushed forward just enough that Matt’s cock pressed against his cheek. He turned his head towards it, trying to get it in his mouth and lapping at the head. Matt knew he wanted to be called something filthy for that, but that was his line and they knew he wouldn’t cross it.

“ Good,” he said instead. “Time to make yourself useful.”


	23. Hand-job with Adam/Shiro

“With your eyes closed?” Shiro said, snorting and shaking his head as Adam fired up the simulator.

“With my eyes closed,” Adam confirmed, feeling his cheeks heat and wishing he’d shut up already. Bragging about flying skills to Shiro was completely pointless. No one came close to his level. “That’s how easy the new simulation is.”

Shiro hummed and leaned over the shoulder of the chair as the simulation started running. Adam tried to forget he was there, but it was pointless. As good as he was, he was about to embarrass himself terribly. He wasn’t able to keep his cool around Shiro since they’d started...whatever it was they’d started.

“So you can ace this with your eyes closed?” Shiro asked, resting a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Absolutely,” Adam said, pretending he hadn’t just drifted a little to the side.

“How about with a hand around your dick?” Shiro breathed into his ear, his hand sliding down the front of his chest and under the waistband of his pants.

Adam cursed and jerked so badly he almost crashed. As Shiro curled a hand around his dick, he fought to get the simulation back on track. At the same time, he hardened in Shiro’s hand so fast he wanted to crawl away somewhere and die from embarrassment.

“What if we get caught?” he found himself saying.

Shiro just hummed into his ear and started stroking him slowly. “It’s the middle of the night, the only cameras on right now are the ones _outside_ the simulator. No one will know. Unless you’re so loud you draw attention,” he said, pressing his face to the side of Adam’s neck. It was burning hot. “You want me to stop?”

Feeling the flush on Shiro’s face against his skin, Adam swallowed and shook his head. “No,” he breathed, spreading his legs as wide as the seat allowed. “ But I get to do this to you after.”

Shiro chuckled into his ear. “Only if you don’t crash.”

Adam inhaled sharply as Shiro started rubbing at that spot under the head of his cock, his hips jerking without permission.  The simulator shook unsteadily until he got it under control again.

“Don’t crash,” Shiro whispered in his ear.

With a shaky laugh, Adam tried to focus on the simulation, even though he was aching to thrust into Shiro’s hand as he started stroking again. He toyed with the head, and then his hand felt a bit slicker as he resumed stroking. Adam cringed at the fact he was already leaking.

“If you can last until the end of the simulation, I’ll blow you,” Shiro breathed, pressing his face to the side of Adam’s neck again.

Adam sucked in a deep breath and then moaned, his face burning as he came far too soon.


	24. Size difference with Shiro/Ulaz

“Patience,” Ulaz said, his voice a low rumble.

Shiro sucked in a deep breath and stopped wriggling. He turned his head, resting his check against the bed and looking at the mirror fixed against the wall. Ulaz only had one finger in him. It felt like more. It felt like at least two, maybe even three, human fingers and Shiro groaned.

“Do it faster,” he growled.

Ulaz shook his head and gave Shiro’s ass a gentle pat with his other hand. “I have been waiting for this a long time, Shiro,” he said softly, his voice like a low purr. “We go slow or we do not do it at all. I do not want to hurt you.”

In the mirror, Shiro saw how Ulaz dwarfed him. It never seemed that way when they were standing, but he looked so small, face down and ass up, Ulaz kneeling behind him and looking two times his size.

It gave him a thrill, and he ached to reach back and press a finger in alongside Ulaz to speed things along.

“Do not do what you are thinking,” Ulaz said, sounding amused.

Shiro huffed and gripped the sheets. Ulaz had been moving that single finger in him so long now he was desperate for more. It felt so good, but he wanted more than a finger. And he knew more were coming. Ulaz’ claws were conspicuously filed down on three fingers.

He’d need them. He was familiar enough with Ulaz’ cock now to know he would need to work up to it. He even knew Ulaz would probably only finger him this time. But he could still hope.

“I want more,” he said breathlessly, lifting his ass up a little higher. “You trimmed three claws for a reason.”

Ulaz laughed, a low rumble that was more like a purr. “So I did.”

But instead of pressing another finger into him, Ulaz leaned forward, his body completely covering Shiro in the mirror’s reflection. He nuzzled Shiro’s cheek gently.

“I could put another in,” he said. “But I think I like this side of you. Needy, desperate. I have not seen this in all the times you have taken me.”

Shiro’s face flushed with heat.

Ulaz kept nuzzling his face as he crooked his finger inside him. Shiro moaned and jerked his hips when it gave his prostate a more direct press.

“I think you like this more than taking me,” Ulaz murmured.

“Yes,” Shiro breathed, closing his eyes tight.

“You should have said.”

A second finger began to press in beside the first, and Shiro groaned and forced himself to relax.

Ulaz sighed against his cheek. “You never need to take my cock to have this, Shiro,” he said, brushing soft kisses against his cheek and neck. “I’ll do this for you whenever you want.”

Shiro opened his eyes as Ulaz began thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Shiro could barely see himself in the mirror. Ulaz covered him so completely. And filled him so completely.

Until he moved.

Shiro whined when Ulaz moved back, but before he could even complain, he found himself flipped onto his back by strong hands.

“What are—Oohh!”

Wet heat surrounded his cock and two fingers pressed back into him. Shiro arched his back and clutched the sheets desperately.

Turning his face to the side, he looked at the mirror. As the slight rasp of Ulaz’ tongue teased his cock inside his mouth, the sight of how big his head looked between Shiro’s thighs made it hard to breathe.

When Ulaz began to take his cock deeper, began to purr around it, Shiro lost it. He thrust into the heat of his mouth and came, clenching down hard against the fingers inside him. Big enough he could pretend they were a cock.

Ulaz just purred all the way through, until Shiro started sobbing from the overstimulation and he slowly released him. He crawled up his body until he was covering him again. Shiro nuzzled back when he bumped their foreheads.

“How long until I can do that again?” Ulaz asked. “I want to do that until you can no longer speak and only moan. Can I?”

Shiro shuddered under him. He supposed he could wait a little longer for his cock. “ _Yes_.”


	25. Shower sex (+ Semi-public) with Hunk/Shiro

Hunk covers Shiro’s mouth with his hand when a soft sound slips free. They go still for a moment, but it doesn’t sound like anyone noticed. All they hear is the water of the showers and the occasional talk from a few stalls over.

Shiro breathes heavily and moves his hips in tiny circles. Hunk presses his face to the nape of his neck and rocks his hips in shallow thrusts again. They’re out of the stream of hot water, but they might as well be under it. It might as well be on the hottest setting from how stifling it feels to be pressed up against Shiro’s back, fucking into him so slowly and carefully. Keeping it deep, and the thrusts so short to minimise sound.

Shiro slides one hand off the wall and reaches back, his fingers sliding through Hunk’s sodden hair. He holds Hunk’s face to the back of his neck as if Hunk might actually want to move away. He rocks his hips back in time to make each tiny thrust feel that much deeper and harder.

Hunk lets his mouth go to grab his hips in a tight grip.

“I want it harder,” Shiro says softly, grinding back against him.

Breath hitching, Hunk puts a bit more force behind his thrusts. There’s a slap of skin and he stops again. Shiro rocks back, breathing so heavily Hunk’s sure everyone can hear them. But the chatter goes on, and Hunk starts thrusting again.

“Once they’re gone, I’m going to fuck you so hard they’ll hear it from the hallway,” Hunk whispers in Shiro’s ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro hisses, pushing back into his every thrust.

Hunk presses his face to Shiro’s shoulder and muffles a moan against his skin. Shiro’s eagerness never fails to make him ache. But in some ways, he likes the agonising, slow fuck they’re doing now even more than a fast, hard fuck. Staying buried in the heat of him and feeling Shiro’s desperation in every way he tries to make it deeper and harder.

Shiro makes a weak sound in his throat as Hunk slows down a little. Hunk covers his mouth again just in case. He presses kisses to the nape of Shiro’s neck and Shiro rocks his ass back against him hard.

“Not long,” Hunk whispers, sliding one hand down Shiro’s front until it bumps his cock. Shiro makes muffled sound against his palm as he starts to work his cock. “Then I’ll give it to you the way you like it.”

The chatter a few stalls over continues uninterrupted. Hunk closes his eyes and just keeps going with short, slow thrusts, waiting until they’re alone and he can stop holding back.


	26. Olfactophilia (scent) with Kolivan/Shiro

Shiro turned to Kolivan after he shut the door. “So, what was it you wanted to speak to me alone about? You made it sound so urgent.”

Kolivan crossed the small space between them and dropped to his knees, pressing his face against Shiro’s crotch and breathing in deeply.

“I want you.”

Shiro realised he’d stopped breathing and inhaled sharply. “ _Oh_.”

That kind of private meeting then.

Kolivan just hummed in that way of his that was more like a purr. He rubbed his face in Shiro’s crotch, still breathing deeply, and heat flooded Shiro’s body.

“I could smell you all through the meeting,” Kolivan rumbled. He inhaled loudly. “You were aroused this morning.”

Shiro closed his eyes against a flush of embarrassment. He still wasn’t used to Kolivan being able to smell things like that. It still defied belief that he could tell Shiro had woken up hard even though he’d been too rushed to do anything about it.

Still breathing him in, Kolivan rub bed  his face against Shiro’s hardening length. Even  if the sniffing  wa s still weird, Shiro c ouldn’t have Kolivan anywhere near his cock without it standing to almost immediate attention. 

He reached down and softly rubbed his thumb over one of the bumps on Kolivan’s head. The resulting low purr made him shiver. He could feel it against him as Kolivan kept nuzzling his cock through his clothes.

“You should have stayed in my bed last night,” Kolivan said. “I would have enjoyed your pleasure when we woke.”

“We would never have slept,” Shiro pointed out, sliding his thumb back to the next bump and rubbing it gently. Kolivan groaned and looked up.

“I should never have told you that feels good,” he grumbled, tucking the tips of his fingers under the waist band of Shiro’s pants. “You will do it at an inappropriate time. Like when you played with my braid in front of the others.”

Shiro smiled down at him. “I wasn’t playing, I was teasing. And I reaped the benefits from that the moment we were alone,” he said, still remembering the power he’d felt tugging on Kolivan’s brai d and knowing he was  aching for him in the middle of a meeting . “You can’t keep things like that from me, I always figure them out.”

Kolivan smiled, showing a flash of his teeth. Shiro knew that smile now, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. “The same can be said of you,” Kolivan said slowly, before gripping his hips firmly.

When he started trying to turn  him ,  Shiro thought about resisting, but Kolivan was right. He knew exactly what Shiro liked, and Shiro only resisted the motion long enough for Kolivan’s smirk to deepen before he let himself be turned. 

He barely had time to register his pants being tugged down before Kolivan’s hands were spreading him open. His face flooded with heat, and he eyed up the distance to the door. The first brush of Kolivan’s face between his cheeks made the decision for him. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the door and pushing his ass out.

A loud inhale made him cringe, but then the gentle rasp of Kolivan’s tongue made him forget all about  his  fixation on scent.

But w hen he moaned softly, he forgot to cover his mouth.

“See,” Kolivan said as he rubbed his face against Shiro’s ass, smugness colouring his tone. “I know what you like.”


	27. Laughter/smiles with Lance/Shiro

Across the room, Lance let out a delighted peal of laughter. Shiro’s face flooded with heat and he had to look away. It was the third time Lance had laughed loudly in the last ten minutes. It was the third time Shiro had flushed with heat and now his pants were starting to feel tight.

Lance laughed like that in bed.

A delighted, relaxed laugh. Completely normal and not sexual at all...except that Lance laughed during sex _all the time_.

Shiro shifted in his seat and tried to focus on the meal in front of him. Maybe he should just stop eating in the mess hall. He didn’t have to. He could go to the officer’s lounge or even his private room. Bonding with the others wasn’t working if he was getting hard every time Lance smiled and laughed at something someone said.

Lance was just too easy to delight, as Shiro knew all too well.

He could only hope that as time passed he stopped having this immediate reaction to something that occurred so often.

“Problem with the food?” Lance sat heavily on the seat next to his. “Haven’t seen you glare like that for a while.”

Shiro looked down the unrecognisable mess of food in front of him. He’d been playing with it without even looking and now he couldn’t even remember what it was.

“Or are you having a different kind of frustration,” Lance said a little lower, his hand touching the top of Shiro’s thigh.

“ _Lance_!” Shiro hissed, looking around.

Lance removed his hand and laughed, low and delighted. Shiro closed his eyes against another flush of heat. Lance had laughed like that just the night before, when Shiro had caught him after a ridiculous chase around his quarters. When he’d squirmed in Shiro’s arms, shamelessly rubbing his ass against Shiro’s crotch.

“You don’t have anything urgent this afternoon,” Lance said, standing and tugging Shiro to his feet. Shiro could have resisted the movement with ease, but by now his body just relaxed and moved however Lance wanted it to.

For the sake of appearances, Lance didn’t lead him from the room, but walked a step behind as was more appropriate for their ranks. Making it look like Shiro was leading him off somewhere instead.

Shiro just hoped his jacket was long enough and still loose enough to hide the fact he was hard. It was unlikely, the uniforms always had been too damn tight, but there wasn’t much else to do. Lance led and Shiro followed helplessly, even when Lance was one step behind him.

“We should discuss that matter in your office, sir,” Lance said suddenly, and Shiro startled and realised they were already walking in that direction.

A low murmur of conversation told him there were people in the corridor behind them. His face burned. They probably all knew. God knows he wasn’t subtle about his feelings for Lance. Or his constant underlying burn of lust for him.

Lance chattered about something unimportant until they reached his office, but the moment they were inside he locked the door behind them and leaned against it. He raked his eyes over Shiro and grinned.

“Who ever designed our uniforms deserves a raise,” he said. “Even with the jacket length, so much shows. Thinking about something special?”

Shiro managed to scowl at him, but it only made Lance laugh. Shiro’s traitorous cock twitched in his pants.

“What are we going to do about that then?” Lance asked, tapping his chin with one finger, still grinning.

Shiro moved back and sat on the edge of his desk. “You’re such a bad influence.”

Lance laughed again. “You need a bad influence to finally pull that stick out of your ass and put something nicer in there.”

“Lance!”

With another delighted laugh, Lance crossed over to him and slung his arms around Shiro’s neck, insinuating himself between Shiro’s legs.

“What? You telling me you wouldn’t like me to bend you over and work you open and fuck you over your own desk? That wouldn’t put a smile on your face?”

Shiro closed his eyes and groaned as Lance reached between them and traced the outline of his cock through his clothes. Lance laughed again and pressed their foreheads together.

“But, if you can let go of that fantasy for a few moments,” he said, picking up one of Shiro’s hands and bringing it to his lower back, “reach into my pants. I have a surprise for you.”

Shiro bit his lip at that ridiculous line, but found himself doing it anyway. Sliding his hand under the bottom of Lance’s uniform shirt and then under the waistband of his pants. Tracing his fingers along the cleft of his ass. Down far enough that his fingers brushed over something harder than skin.

“Been thinking about you since I put this in this morning,” Lance sighed. “You still have that lube in your top desk drawer right? Want to bend _me_ over it and give me a good pounding for making you hard in public?  I’m ready for it.”

It took Shiro a moment to process that while Lance still touched his cock through his pants. But when he did, he scowled. “That was on purpose?”

Lance laughed and rubbed his nose against Shiro’s. “You think I don’t know how you love to hear me laugh ? ”  He pressed harder against his cock through his pants. “You think I don’t know it does this to you? Come on, Shiro. Give me some credit.  People aren’t  _that_ funny. ”

S hiro dropped his head  forward onto Lance’s shoulder and groaned.  But even if he probably should establish more boundaries, or at least pretend to be annoyed, he found himself working the plug out of Lance’s ass, ready to give him exactly what he wanted for as long as he wanted it.

Lance was going to be the death of him.


	28. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Up against a wall with Lance/Matt/Shiro

Lance could hear them before he rounded the corner. It gave him enough warning to slow down and soften his steps. Soft gasps and the slick sounds of sex were loud in the otherwise quiet hallway. As he reached the corner, he stopped and listened.

A moan was cut off and muffled, and he peered around the corner.

Shiro had Matt up against the wall, legs over his arms as he rolled his hips and fucked into him. They were kissing, Matt’s arms looped tight around Shiro’s shoulders. He was still moaning into the kiss. Lance licked his lips and reached down into his pants.

Matt threw his head back with a gasp. “Faster!”

Lance bit his lip as Shiro started thrusting faster. Matt moaned and kept his head pressed back against the wall. It looked like he was trying to roll his hips into Shiro’s thrusts, but he was trapped against the wall and barely able to do more than twitch.

With a shaky inhale, Lance started stroking himself in his pants. Just small movements. He didn’t want to make too much noise, or get his dick out. Not that this wasn’t still just as mortifying to be caught at. He was already hard just from seeing this much. It didn’t take much these days, and he’d stumbled on Matt and Shiro enough times since Matt joined them at the castle to know what he was going to see.

And to know that he was going to be seen.

And sure enough, Matt licked his lips and whined as Shiro slowed down the pace again. He opened his eyes to glare at Shiro, and then looked around. His gaze slid past where Lance was peering around the corner nearby, but then snapped back.

Lance held his breath. He knew his face was flushed. He felt hot all over and he was still touching his dick in his pants. Slowly, he leaned forward a little so his body was visible, even though it made his face burn. Matt’s gaze dropped to where his hand was moving inside his pants, then snapped back up.

Lance leaned against the wall and waited.

It didn’t take long. Matt leaned forward, lips moving by Shiro’s ear.

Shiro started fucking him harder. Faster.

Lance bit his lip and tried not to blow his load at once. He was aching now, arousal an embarrassment making his body burn. He could hear the slap of skin as Shiro fucked Matt hard.

Matt leaned his head back against the wall again, mouth open and spilling loud moans now that he knew someone else was definitely listening.

They’d already been caught, so what was the point in being quiet, Lance supposed.

Shiro fucked him hard and fast, rocking his body against the wall. Matt’s toes curled then spread as his feet flexed. He was completely naked but Shiro still had his shirt on, his pants just bunched around his thick thighs.

The imagery was more arousing than it probably should be. Lance never saw them start, but he liked the idea of Shiro stripping Matt, teasing him maybe, for a long time before he undressed himself just enough to get his dick in him.

Matt looked at Lance again, looked down to where he was still jerking himself awkwardly under his pants.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last, but Lance wasn’t quite ready to whip it out and give Matt a show in return.

Not yet at least.


	29. Humiliation + Edgeplay with Keith/multiple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgeplay as in pushing the limits, not as in edging. Keith's limit for humilation is pushed too far in this and he safewords. Fair warning. Humilation is not really my thing tho so it's probably still super tame XD but I tried!

“You need to come, don’t you?” Lance said, wiping damp hair away from Keith’s face.

Keith nodded, pulling himself up off Shiro and then sitting down right beside him.

“Hey, why is your ass on the floor?” Lance tutted. “It’s of no use there.”

Keith’s cheeks were red as he leaned forward and balanced on wobbly arms, lifting his ass up so they could all see. Lance reached over and grabbed both cheeks, spreading him further. Keith made a low sound. Lance watched his rim twitch to try and hold in what was spilling from him.

By the time Shiro found his feet Keith had lowered his upper body, folding his arms on the ground to hide his face in them.

“How was he?” Lance asked Shiro, tracing around Keith’s puffy rim with the tip of one finger. “Think he’s earned an orgasm yet?”

Shiro looked him over. Keith hiding his face meant he was feeling completely humiliated, but he wasn’t near his limit yet and they both knew it. He could see Shiro thinking through the options, taking in the way Keith’s cock was hanging heavy between his legs.

“No,” Shiro said slowly. “He can do better. And after that mess of a mission today, he better. Then at least he’d have been good for something today.”

Keith whined against his arms and clenched down as Lance slipped two fingers into him. “Who should use you next?” Lance asked slowly, looking around. “James is hard again. No surprise there.”

Across the room, James sucked in a sharp inhale, eyes fixed on Lance’s fingers working in and out Keith’s ass. He was still new to this, but so far he hadn’t broken any rules, and the fact he got hard again so fast was very helpful. Matt was less helpful, and was already dozing off next to him.

“No, I think someone should fetch Kolivan,” Shiro said quietly. Keith jerked back against Lance’s fingers.

Lance looked at Shiro sharply. “I’m not sure Kolivan would be interested.”

Shiro met his gaze steadily. “A hole to be fucked is a hole to be fucked. I’m sure he can get some use out of Keith. Let him take a look and decide for himself.”

Lance stopped moving his fingers, but Keith rocked back against them with a low moan.

Shiro’s cheeks were flushed, but he looked like he was going to make a stand on this. His jaw was tense, posture rigid. Lance looked him over and raised an eyebrow. Clearly he knew something Lance didn’t.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “It’s one thing to get a free fuck, but from Keith? Kolivan trained him to be a warrior, do you really think he wants to see him like this? Ass up and leaking? Moaning pitifully for a dick to fill him?”

Keith’s breathing hitched on a low whine and he fucked back harder on Lance’s fingers. It made Lance ache, but he couldn’t believe he didn’t know about this. Everything else, sure, Keith’s kink for being used was almost normal now, but Kolivan? Keith had kept that locked up tight.

“He’s just a few rooms down the hall,” Shiro said softly.

Across the room, James was starting to jerk off. Lance shot him a sharp look and he stopped with a grimace.

Lance pulled his fingers free, ignoring Keith’s resulting whine. He tapped the back of his shoulder. “Up.”

Keith pushed his upper body off the ground until he was upright on his knees. He kept his head down and Lance tutted and grabbed his chin to lift it, making sure to use the fingers he’d had inside him so he could feel what a mess he was. His face was scarlet, but he met Lance’s gaze when he made him.

“How about that?” Lance asked, watching him closely. “Shall we bring Kolivan in? Let him come and see you on your knees with a dick in each end? James is ready to go again, and I haven’t had my turn yet. Shall we let him see what you’re good for after that fuck up today? What he can use you for after that wasted training?”

Keith inhaled sharply and dropped his eyes to the floor again.

“You’d earn it then,” Lance continued, letting go of Keith’s chin and dropping a hand to his neglected cock. “Taking Matt and James and Shiro, and then Kolivan? Definitely making up for that shit you pulled on the mission today.”

The sounds coming out of Keith’s mouth were beyond arousal. Turned on and shamed at once, he was approaching his limit. Lance could hear it coming. Keith wanted it all right, but Kolivan was still his superior and mentor in the Blades. It had taken him long enough to let Shiro see him like this, they weren’t going to get there in one night. Shiro was pushing things a little too far. But then, he clearly knew more about this than Lance.

“James, get over here,” he said, loving the way James scrambled at the order in his tone.

“No,” Keith moaned softly. “I can’t...he won’t...”

Shiro met Lance’s gaze. No safeword yet. He bit his lip and considered pushing. James hovered nearby. Even new to this, he could tell something was going on and held back.

“Do you want Kolivan to see you like this?” Shiro asked. “Being used by all of us? Getting us all off and waiting patiently for your reward? Has he ever seen you so obedient? So patient? Do you think he’d like it?”

Keith shuddered and nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head drop forward. Lance looked at Shiro with wide eyes. Well shit.

Shiro looked back at him knowingly, then he reached out and brushed the back of his hand along Keith’s face.

“I’ll put some pants on and go get him then.”

Keith made a low whining sound and reached out lightning fast to grab Shiro’s wrist. “Re—Yellow.”

James backed away before anyone even had to tell him, and Lance took Keith’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“Red or yellow, Keith?” he asked gently.

Keith breathed slowly for a few moments, pushing his forehead back against Lance’s with equal pressure. “Red.”

“Okay,” Lance said. “Shiro’s not going anywhere, he’s gonna stay right here. Okay?”

Keith nodded, rubbing their foreheads together. Lance sighed and bumped their noses. “Thank you for being honest. You know we never want you to hold back when we’ve gone too far.”

Shiro slowly dropped to his knees by Keith’s side. “What’s our next move, Keith?”

Keith had his eyes closed tight. “I don’t...I want...”

Lance peeked down and saw that he was still hard. He hadn’t flagged even a little. Shiro was right, that was totally a thing for him. Kolivan seeing him like this, or at least, the _idea_ of Kolivan seeing him like this. Just like Shiro.

“Take your time, use your words,” he said gently. “None of that mullet-head monosyllabic grunting shit.”

Keith snorted softly and tension in the room lessened. “ I want to get off,” he said firmly. 

Shiro dipped his head down and kisse d his shoulder. “How do you want it? Do you want to be alone with Lance?  We can all leave if you want. ”

Keith shook his head.  His face was still red and he was avoiding their eyes again. He pulled away and then turned. Lance held his breath when Keith braced on his hands and knees. 

“Green,” Keith said softly, before he dropped down onto his forearms and pushed his ass up a bit higher.

Lance inhaled slowly, and then exhaled just as slow. “You sure? So soon after a red light?”

No one moved while Keith took the same slow breaths.

“I haven’t earned it yet,” he finally said.

Lance closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Shit,  Keith never failed to surprise  and impress . 

“James, get over here,” he said. “Let’s give Keith another chance to earn it.”


	30. Glory Hole + Prostitution with Keith/Anonymous stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not so hot, it sort of accidentally became a prequel thingy for the one I wrote for [Day 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152347/chapters/37972547) and so it’s not so happy...whoops but here it is anyway.

The door to the bathroom creaks open. Keith freezes, his heart in his throat. When the door clicks shut, he jumps a little. Hyper aware, he tracks the footsteps down the room towards his stall. They move into the one next to his and he tries to breathe slowly as he hears that door shut and lock.

The sound of a zipper makes him shiver. He can’t believe he’s doing this.

In the silence, his breathing is too loud. But so is the other man’s. Getting louder, a rustling sound, and then a knock on the wall connecting their stalls.

Keith swallows hard and reaches out with a shaking hand. His returning knock is quiet, timid, and he steadies himself and knocks harder.

He tries not to look at the hole in the wall at first, but then gives up and stares. Waits. When a cock pushes through the hole, he breathes a sigh of relief to see it’s  already hard and  covered with a condom. That’s one less thing to worry about. 

Heart hammering in his chest, he gets down onto his knees in front of it. He leans in before he remembers why the hell he’s doing this. What rumours had led him here.

He takes a steadying breath.

“Payment first.”

There’s a grumble from the other stall and the cock disappears from the hole. Keith holds his breath, his heart still frantically beating away. He locked his stall but still, he’s hyper aware of just how bad this could go. The man just walking off is the best case scenario.

There’s a rustle, and Keith thinks he’s doing up his pants before some tightly rolled notes are shoved through the hole. He takes them quickly and shoves them into the pocket of his jeans. He’s not going to risk counting. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if there’s not enough. It’s not like he even knows what is enough, really.

The cock is fed through the hole again and he licks his lips and steadies himself.

It’s not like he hasn’t done  _this_ before. Even if it was only a  few of times with James. Something they’d never talked about and had still pretended wasn’t going to happen again even though it did, right up until Keith got himself kicked out of the Garrison.

“Hurry up,” the man growls through the wall.

Keith jumps and leans forward quickly. He grips the shaft near the wall and flicks his tongue out to lap at the head.

“Finally,” the man huffs, twitching his hips forward until he must be pressed flush against the wall. 

It’s not too bad, Keith thinks, as he curls his tongue around the head and slips his mouth over it. As long as he doesn’t think too hard about who might be on the other side of that wall. It’s a small town, and most people who frequent the bars are from the Garrison.

He closes his eyes tight and flattens his tongue under it, taking it deeper. He shouldn’t. That should probably cost more, but it would make it end sooner. It always did for James at least. The man groans and Keith shudders. It’s a totally foreign sound.

The only person he’s heard like this is James, and this man sounds nothing like James. It drives home the fact he’s kneeling in the bathroom of a seedy bar with a stranger’s dick in his mouth.

At that thought, he slides his mouth off before he can stop himself. He cringes at the sight of it in front of him, slick with his spit, but the man curses and Keith quickly tongues at the head, pretends that was intentional. That he was pulling back to tease.

He pumps the rest of the cock while he plays with the head. He needs a moment before he sticks it all the way in his mouth again.

Thank fuck the man is wearing a condom, he thinks to himself, wanting to gag from the idea of some strange man coming in his mouth.

It’s a terrible moment to remember it, but his mind turns to James. The first time he’d taken him in his mouth James had come too quickly to give him warning. It was bad enough with someone he knew, but a stranger?

“Suck it already,” comes a hiss from the other stall. “I’m not paying you to jerk it!”

Keith grimaces and closes his eyes. He lets go and slides his mouth over it. He can do this. They’d made a competition out of it, he and James, and Keith had always been better. He can get almost right up against the stall. It’s not that big of a cock, really, but he’s trying not to think too hard about it.

There’s a long groan from the other stall, and then the cock pulls back. Keith has just enough sense to lean back so he doesn’t get choked when the man thrusts back in. This isn’t what he wants at all, but he can take it, and really, it’ll be over faster.

With eyes shut tight, he places himself closer to the wall and lets the man fuck his mouth and throat. Tries not to gag and choke, tries not to think about James and how he was always too scared to do this. Always had Keith hold his hips down. Stupid soft fool. An asshole in public but a total softie alone.

Keith growls to himself. Thinking about James is the worst thing he could be doing. He opens his eyes again, stares at the wall of the stall. Looks at the gross graffiti and disgusting smears. The man groans and fucks a bit faster. Keith gags a bit and then desperately tries to swallow with the right timing to get it down easier but gives up and tries to stay as relaxed as possible. Saliva is spilling down his chin and he wants to pull back and spit it out, wipe it away. But he stays where he is.

He’s doing this. He’s committed. He might as well do it well. This man might talk, others might come.

Keith might be able to eat for a few days.

He keeps his eyes shut tight and thinks about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's one possible way he wound up in sex work for that Jeith one I did for the prostitution day.


	31. Swallowing with Keith/Kolivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intoxicating come (literally) so avoid if that idea is too weird for you.

Kolivan’s heavy breathing turns to a low rumble. A purr. Keith shifts restlessly on his knees as he bobs his head. The bumps and ridges on Kolivan’s cock catch and tug at his lips, tickle his throat. He slowly pumps what he can’t fit in his mouth and throat and looks up at him.

The way Kolivan’s ears flatten tells him he’s close. Purring and flattening his ears, he’s dancing the edge even if he doesn’t make much other sound. Even if he’s so in control he doesn’t so much as twitch his hips.

A gentle hand slides into Keith’s hair and tries to tug him off.

Keith allows it just so he can speak. “I know you’re close,” he says, rubbing the bumps on the underside of his cock. “I’m not going to stop this time.”

The purr in Kolivan’s chest turns into a whine and Keith grins and rubs his cheek along the wet head of his cock. He’s leaking heavily, a strong, sweet fluid that makes Keith feel a little light-headed. It made him laugh his ass off when they figured it out, that Kolivan’s ejaculate can quite literally intoxicate him. But since then, since he only had a small taste, Kolivan’s pulled him back again and again.

No more.

“I want it,” he says, licking up the sweet fluid and kissing the weeping head. “Don’t stop me this time.”

“Keith,” Kolivan rumbles, smoothing his hair away from his face. Keith presses into his touch for a moment and then pulls away from it.

“Think how nice it’ll be not to clean up a mess for once,” he says, smiling up at him.

Kolivan sighs and shakes his head. “This is foolish, Keith.”

Keith rubs his cheek along his length, turning and kissing it, sucking on one of the bumps on the underside.

“You’ll take care of me after,” Keith sighs, imagining how nice that will be. He licks his way back to the head and laps up the fluid that’s accumulated there. Really, he’d do this regardless of what it tasted like, but he’s still extremely pleased that tastes so good. “Just relax and let go.”

Kolivan makes a grumbling sound that quickly shifts into a purr in his chest as Keith takes him into his mouth again. Takes him in deep, until he can swallow around the head. He bobs his head and tastes more of the sweet fluid on his tongue as Kolivan purrs and gasps.

It’s already having an effect. A warmth starting to spread through him like after he’s had a few. He moaned and pulls back to lap at the tip. More fluid leaks out and when he looks up, Kolivan’s ears are as flat as they go. The purr turns into a whine and Keith takes him in again just in time for it to flood his mouth.

He wants it all, but there’s too much. It spills out and down his chin as he swallows desperately, the thick, strong taste of it pulling another moan from him. Kolivan shudders over him, resting a hand on Keith’s head. Keith looks up but Kolivan doesn’t pull him back. He pants and keeps still, letting Keith suck and lick away all that he can, swallowing it down until his whole body starts to feel hot and heavy. Until the room is a little fuzzy and his thoughts dim like turning down the lights.

He’s never had more than a little of his precome before, he didn’t think it would hit him so fast.

When Kolivan’s cock stops pumping out the sweet, intoxicating fluid, Keith whines and pulls back. He licks around his lips and then wipes at his chin. When he licks it off his hands, Kolivan huffs and reaches down.

The room spins as Kolivan pulls him to his feet and Keith almost falls. Kolivan just sighs and picks him up. The motion makes Keith laugh until he notices how much closer he is to Kolivan’s face. He reaches out to rub Kolivan’s ears while Kolivan’s hands are too busy to stop him.

“I love how fluffy your ears are,” he says happily, rubbing his fingers through the silky fur.

Kolivan just sighs again and sets him down on the bed they had been too impatient to make it too. Keith reaches up and pulls him down, nuzzling at his cheek. Kolivan laughs in a low rumble, and then he nuzzles back, settling in beside him and running a hand down his chest.

When it wraps around Keith’s cock, he moans and arches off the bed. Heat washes through him and he closes his eyes and loses himself in it. The soft rasp of a tongue on his left nipple startles a whine out of him, and he pats around until he feels Kolivan’s braid. He wraps it around his hand and holds tight as Kolivan laps at his nipple and slowly tugs at his cock.

Warm and heavy and hazy, it’s hard to notice the build up. Everything feels incredible and hot, and it spills over him almost gently. He rolls his hips in the aftermath and tugs Kolivan’s braid until he moves up and kisses him. Kolivan mutters something about bad taste, but Keith keeps kissing him sloppily until his head feels too heavy for his neck.

He flops back and grins up at him.

Kolivan shakes his head and lifts his hand to lick it clean. Keith grimaces but still watches. It isn’t like he hadn’t done the same. When he’s finished, Kolivan tugs him into a comfortable position and curls around him.

“I hope that was worth the suffering I’ve heard comes after human intoxication,” he rumbles, nuzzling at Keith’s hair and sighing.

Keith hums and closes his eyes. “Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even with how silly this idea is but once it was in my head it just had to be written so here we are.


	32. Werewolf + Knotting with Keith/Werewolf!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a certain monster fucker I know grumbled about the lack of anything particularly suited to Halloween on the list so I got the idea way back then to use the free day to write something more suited but figured I’d chicken out...turns out I went for it anyway cos what’s a monster fuck after tentacles, right? This month is all about writing new things after all...
> 
> In other words, Shiro is a fully wolfed out beast of a wolf on the full moon and not retaining much of himself, which Keith fully takes advantage of to get something he’s always wanted...so don’t read this if that’s not your thing

Keith dug his fingers into the earth, body rocking with each powerful thrust of the beast behind him. The cock inside him was an agonising stretch, fucking into him fast and deep. Even after working himself up to it. But each thrust filled him so much the pressure brushing his prostate with each thrust was dizzying.

His cock hung heavy and dripping between his legs as he looked between them. He ached to reach back and touch himself but he was struggling just to keep himself up on two arms, he’d crumble trying to balance on just one. His whole body ached from the chase, he was surprised he still managed to keep his knees under him. Every thrust of the beast behind him threatened to send him sprawling onto his belly. It wouldn’t be long until his arms gave out.

A feral growl sent a shiver down his spine, and he gasped as he felt sharp teeth nip at his side. Even though it was Shiro, he knew he wasn’t truly safe. Not tonight. Not under the full moon when Shiro was lost completely to the curse. One wrong move and this might change from a fuck to something dangerous. The fear of it kept him on edge, and probably made his cock ache a little more even if he wanted to pretend otherwise.

When another growl sounded out, closer to his ear, Keith went tense. It was lower and more threatening than the first. Teeth pressed at his shoulder. Loud panting filled his ears and he slowly lowered his chest to the ground under the weight of the beast’s head.

The dirt ground was cold against his cheek, but hot pants across his neck kept him warm. The thick cock driving into him kept him almost unbearably hot inside. A wet nose brushed his ear and he closed his eyes and relaxed against the ground at the sound of a low whine, chest touching the earth but ass still up in the air.

Something started to change. The pace became frantic, each deep, punishing thrust forcing grunts and loud groans out of Keith, rocking him against the ground so hard he could feel small stones in the dirt digging into his face. Animal growls and pants filled the air, faster and faster, and then Keith felt it.

The knot.

It pressed at his rim with each thrust. That alone sent him over the edge, coming hard, digging his fingers and face into the earth and crying out so loud his throat felt raw. And still the knot pressed against his rim. Through the blinding, almost painful shock of continued pressure inside him, he felt his body strain to take it in.

He found himself babbling, begging. He wanted it. He’d wanted it for months. Shiro would never knot him any other time he was turned, but tonight, under the full moon, he wasn’t entirely Shiro anymore.

With weak and trembling arms, Keith pushed himself back against the next thrust. His rim stretched but not enough. He cried out and tried again. The pressure was extreme, it should have hurt like hell but it felt so good with that thick cock still filling him, that unending pressure against his prostate with each thrust. Pleasure and pain all at once in that way he’d always craved and was still urging Shiro to give him.

Sobbing against the dirt, Keith clawed at the ground. “Come on, you stupid beast! Knot me!”

With a low, angry snarl, the beast thrust forward so hard Keith moved across the ground, but it was in. Keith cried out soundlessly as it pushed past his rim, ramping up the pressure inside him to the point he could hardly breathe. When it pulled back against his rim, it didn’t slip out again, the beast was thrusting too shallow now.

Keith panted into the dirt and sobbed through the white hot feeling of another orgasm coming far too soon after the last. It went on and on, stuffed so full with that cock and that knot that just kept swelling inside him. When the beast finally went rigid and howled, Keith sobbed and slumped against the ground, his knees finally giving up.

A heavy, hot body covered him, fur tickling skin that suddenly felt hyper sensitive. Keith twitched and moaned under it, ears full with the sound of it’s whining growls as it filled him. He could feel it, gushing into him. The pressure just kept building and building until, crushed under the weight of the beast, he could only breath in small, whimpering pants.

But it was unlike anything he’d felt before. Slumped against the ground, body stuffed so full and twitching uncontrollably, it was the best fuck of his life. It _still_ felt good. He was still moaning, he realised, whimpering. If he had the energy left, he’d probably be rocking his ass back against it, desperately riding out the pleasure-pain that never seemed to end. Like he was suspended at the moment of orgasm and would be until the knot went down.

Fuck, he wanted that too. Wanted it and feared it. If it went on any long he might actually go mad from it.

The body on him shifted suddenly, and it jerked the knot against the inside of his rim. He cried out, sobbing at the sharp stab of pleasure-pain it brought. Suddenly afraid the beast might just try to tear it out of him, he went completely still.

But it didn’t.

With a loud huff, the beast settled again, but less heavily. Like it was putting more weight on its legs where they framed his body. But he still felt it, thick fur and muscle along his entire back. It tingled and made him twitch and shiver still. Hot breath heated his shoulder and then teeth pressed against his skin. He tensed, even though his body kept twitching, even though he was still gasping and barely able to think clearly.

But the teeth let go a moment later and a hot, wet tongue lapped at his skin. Over his shoulder and across his neck. Keith groaned and closed his eyes as it swiped over his cheek. The beast whined and kept licking at  the side of his face while he twitched under it.  There was  a  thudding sound behind him, and he laughed before he could stop himself.

He knew that sound, the thump of a thick tail on the ground, and once the beast was Shiro again Keith was never going to let him hear the end of how he’d wagged his tale afterwards.

And then he’d make sure this happened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for kinktober, ending on a, um, bang, I guess!
> 
> Soooo, I pretty much tried to write all new stuff I haven't tried writing before and so I was winging it all month and freaking out the whole time. I think it turned out pretty well all things considered, though =) And it was actually super fun, when I wasn't freaking out XD
> 
> Still can't believe I wrote and posted tentacle and monster smut but here we are XD

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) and [roarafternightfall (nsfw)](http://roarafternightfall.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
